Les regrets viennent toujours trop tard
by Zofra
Summary: Lorsqu'il voit Shizuo embrasser Vorona, Izaya se retrouve confronté à des sentiments et à une partie de lui-même qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais connaitre.
1. Partie 1

Disclaimer: Durarara appartient à Ryōgo Narita.

* * *

 **Les regrets viennent toujours trop tard**

 _Partie 1_

S'il y a bien une chose qui m'amuse plus que tout, c'est quand les autres essayent de me comprendre, de lire en moi. La plupart me pense psychopathe, voire sociopathe, sans même connaitre la différence entre les deux. La vérité est tellement plus simple et complexe à la fois... Je vais vous la montrer et, peut-être, qu'après vous pourrez enfin me comprendre...

Vous connaissez ce phénomène plus que banal, n'est-ce pas ? Vous tenez un verre dans la main et la seconde d'après, sans trop savoir comment, il vous a glissé entre les doigts. Vous aurez beau essayer de recoller les morceaux, le verre ne sera jamais plus le même. Ça n'a strictement aucun intérêt, on est d'accord mais si on transpose ça sur les humains, ça devient tout de suite beaucoup plus intéressant. Je devais avoir quatorze ans quand ça m'est arrivé. J'étais solitaire et déjà un peu bizarre avant mais j'étais tout de même dans la norme. Seulement, sans raison apparente, j'ai fini par me tordre. J'ai glissé et je me suis fracassé au sol. Je n'ai pas réussi à me redresser intact. Comme le verre, je n'ai plus jamais été le même. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai subi aucun traumatisme, j'ai eu des parents normaux, peut-être trop absents mais rien de bien grave. Néanmoins, je me suis mis, soudain, à voir le monde de façon différente. Pourquoi est-ce que mon esprit a-t-il commencé à se déformer de la sorte ? J'ai bien quelques pistes de réponse mais je n'ai jamais voulu trop m'y pencher. Je suis lâche, même pour ça. Je mens tellement bien que je n'ai aucun mal à me cacher la vérité. C'est facile, c'est comme un jeu.

Je vis ma vie à cent à l'heure. J'ai tellement de choses à faire, de projets, que vingt-quatre heures, ça ne me semble clairement pas assez pour pouvoir tout faire. Heureusement, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir beaucoup. D'ailleurs, ça m'est déjà arrivé de ne pas me coucher pendant presque trois jours. Quelques fois, c'est comme si je suis pris dans un tourbillon duquel je n'arrive pas à m'extirper. Tout est dans l'excès. Je m'en rends compte parfois par après, mais jamais sur le moment même. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais j'aime être dans cet état-là, rien ne me parait impossible. Je me sens comme un Dieu que rien ne peut arrêter. Cependant, je sais que ce n'est pas normal et que certains de mes excès sont dangereux, mais j'ai besoin de cette adrénaline. Et c'est sans doute pour ça que je me promène actuellement à Ikebukuro alors que je n'ai pas de raison particulière d'être ici, j'espère juste croiser Mikado, Kida ou _quelqu'un d'autre_...

J'aime les humains, je les aime réellement. J'aime tout d'eux. Et c'est pour ça que je veux les voir dans toutes les situations possibles. Le chaos est tellement amusant. C'est comme de taper un bon coup dans une fourmilière et d'observer les réactions de ces charmantes petites bêtes. Je fais la même chose avec les humains. Je provoque le bazar et je me place en hauteur pour tout voir. C'est une règle importante de mon amour pour les humains : ne pas être trop près, conserver une certaine distance. Je ne veux pas m'attacher mais j'apprécie quand ils me rendent mon affection, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent il faut bien le dire. Je sais être gentil mais c'est un masque que je n'aime pas garder trop longtemps, je préfère me montrer sournois. J'adore voir leur visage se décomposer quand je leur montre ma vraie nature. Me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas est d'une facilité déconcertante pour moi et tout le monde tombe à chaque fois dans le panneau. Enfin, presque tout le monde.

Chaque règle a son exception, n'est-ce pas ? La mienne s'appelle Shizu-chan. Il me hait depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Pourtant, je n'avais rien fait de mal pour une fois. Je voulais juste faire sa connaissance, tant il m'intriguait. Un humain avec une telle force, il me le fallait absolument à mes côtés. Je me voyais déjà dompter son caractère impétueux, mais je l'ai sous-estimé. Dès qu'il m'a vu, il a vu clair en moi. Il m'a rejeté sans me laisser la moindre chance. Ça m'a agacé tout autant que ça m'a amusé. À chaque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de le chercher. Le voir exploser est un vrai régal. S'il me hait plus que tout, on peut dire que je le lui rends bien. Je lui ai causé beaucoup d'ennuis, je lui ai fait perdre pas mal de boulot et tout ça, sans l'once d'un remord. Entre nous, ce n'est pas le jeu du chat et de la souris digne d'une rivalité de lycéens. C'est une véritable haine qui nous consume. Plus le temps passe et plus c'est violent. Quand je pense à lui, c'est comme si un feu brûlant s'emparait de tout mon corps. Je voudrais tant pouvoir le détruire. Son existence pollue la mienne. L'un de nous est de trop dans cette ville et c'est clairement lui. J'aurais pu, sans doute, tout arrêter, stopper mes provocations mais je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. Je me sens pris dans un engrenage. J'aime nos courses poursuites et je viens les réclamer à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de ce frisson qui me plait tant. Et pourtant, je suis toujours frustré après. Nos combats ont sans cesse un arrière-goût amer dans ma bouche. Aucun de nous deux n'arrive à ses fins. Je ne sais pas le blesser sérieusement et il ne m'attrape jamais. J'aimerais, rien qu'une fois, que cette routine s'enraye. Je veux que ses pas rattrapent les miens, je veux sentir ses mains sur mon corps. Je suis vraiment curieux de voir ce qu'il me ferait alors. M'achèverait-il d'un coup ou prendrait-il son temps pour bien me faire souffrir ? À moins qu'il ne me surprenne encore une fois. Mais je ne le saurai probablement jamais parce que le laisser m'atteindre serait comme une forme de suicide et je ne suis clairement pas prêt à mourir. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller vers lui ? Je me pose parfois cette question quand je me sens au plus bas, mais quand je suis bien, elle ne m'effleure même pas l'esprit. C'est normal que je lui fasse face. C'est un monstre, un protozoaire, il n'a pas le droit de mener une vie paisible. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de le remettre à sa place. Et qui mieux que moi peut le faire ? C'est avec plaisir que je m'occupe de cette mission, même si cette brute n'a pas besoin de moi pour se montrer en spectacle.

Néanmoins, ma vie ne tourne pas autour de lui et je ne tiens pas à éviter des distributeurs volants tous les jours. Depuis que j'ai emménagé à Shinjuku, je peux souffler un peu. Je vais toujours à Ikebukuro, bien-sûr, mais pas toutes les semaines. Et je me suis rendu compte que c'était encore plus amusant comme ça. J'aime laisser mijoter Shizu-chan. Je suis sûr qu'il se prend régulièrement la tête avec des questions dont il ne peut avoir la réponse : « pourquoi n'est-il pas encore revenu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ? Est-ce qu'il est derrière ça ? Quand revient-il ? » ... Ah ah, pauvre protozoaire. Lui qui n'aime pas réfléchir, tout ça doit lui donner un sacré mal de crâne.

Je rigole tout seul en pleine rue, me fichant pas mal du regard des autres. La vérité, c'est que j'aime sentir que j'ai du pouvoir sur lui. Il ne fait jamais ce que je veux mais j'arrive à le rendre fou en moins d'une seconde, c'est une bonne compensation. Et puis, il le mérite. Ça m'agace, d'ailleurs, quand on le perçoit comme le gentil de notre rivalité. En quoi débiter des promesses de mort et de souffrance est-il gentil au juste ? Non, Shizu-chan est quelqu'un de très dangereux. Ça m'étonne même qu'il n'ait jamais tué quelqu'un lors d'une de ses nombreuses crises de colère et, à mon avis, il ne doit ça qu'à la chance. Ceci dit, je serais vraiment curieux de voir sa réaction si ça devait arriver. Se suiciderait-il en comprenant enfin qu'il n'est qu'un monstre ? Je pouffe de rire, ce serait amusant !

Tiens, d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup... Au détour d'une rue, j'aperçois sa chevelure blonde typique. Amusé qu'il ne m'ait pas encore vu, je décide de rester discret et de me « planquer » derrière un mur. Il a l'air occupé, presque absorbé par sa conversation avec Vorona, qui travaille avec lui depuis plusieurs mois. Je l'observe longuement, je l'ai rarement vu comme ça. Il parle calmement, sans s'énerver. Bien que je n'entende pas ce qu'il dit, je vois que son visage est paisible. D'habitude, Shizu-chan finit toujours par péter un câble, pour une raison ou une autre. Mais ici, rien du tout. C'est même pire que ça, on dirait presque qu'elle l'apaise...

Bien-sûr, je connais bien cette Vorona. Dès l'instant où elle est entrée dans la vie de Shizu-chan, je savais tout d'elle et, vraiment, je suis plus qu'étonné de les voir si bien s'entendre. C'est une meurtrière et elle a même essayé de tuer Shizu-chan. Comme elle a lamentablement échoué, elle a voulu le manipuler pour rester proche de lui. Il sait tout ça alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas droit aux distributeurs volants elle aussi ? Parce que c'est une femme ? Hmm... ce raisonnement sexiste est bien digne d'un protozoaire dans son genre, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il se montre gentil avec elle et que c'est très agaçant. En tout cas, leur conversation a l'air intéressante. Ils ont tous deux un comportement étrange, comme s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sûrs d'eux-mêmes. Puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, Shizu-chan se penche et pose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Vorona. Cette dernière semble un peu confuse mais sourit, contente. Tout le contraire de moi !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? C'est juste... impossible. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. J'ai de nouveau l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon, mais cette fois-ci, ça n'a rien d'agréable. J'ai envie de vomir. Cette image est écoeurante. Et dire qu'ils continuent de se regarder bêtement, comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent. Ça me rend malade. Un voile de méchanceté s'empare de mon coeur, je dois casser ce moment. Hors de question que je les laisse profiter. Je souris alors avec férocité et je sors de ma « cachette ». Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête : leur faire du mal. Je suis de nouveau en roue libre, je sens que plus rien ne peut m'arrêter. J'aime cette sensation de toute puissance. Sûr de moi, je m'avance alors vers eux.

« Shizu-chan ! Quelle surprise ! Tu n'es pas censé travailler ? »

Ma présence fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Ses yeux se remplissent de colère et son visage n'a plus rien de paisible. Mon sourire se fait alors plus mauvais. Ah ah, je préfère vraiment le voir comme ça. Très vite, c'est comme si plus rien ne comptait pour lui, à part moi. Il ne regarde plus Vorona, elle n'existe plus à ses yeux.

« I-za-ya ! Je vais te buter ! »

Sa voix est forte, autoritaire et dominatrice. J'aurais presque envie de m'y soumettre... presque. J'éclate alors de rire tandis qu'il arrache avec fureur le premier panneau qui passe à portée de main. C'est le signal. Je me mets à courir, rapidement suivi par le monstre d'Ikebukuro. Une joie étrange parcourt alors mon corps. Shizu-chan a préféré me suivre plutôt que de rester auprès de Vorona. C'est bien la preuve que ce baiser est juste une vaste blague. De toute façon, un monstre est incapable d'aimer et ne mérite certainement pas d'être aimé en retour !

La course poursuite dure quelques minutes mais, comme d'habitude, j'arrive à le semer. Lorsque je suis sûr qu'il n'est plus à mes trousses, je ralentis l'allure et reprends un pas normal. Ah là là, cette brute n'est quand même pas très endurante...

Décidant que j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui, je retourne chez moi. Je suis frustré. Une fois encore, Shizu-chan s'est montré imprévisible. Pourquoi diable l'a-t-il embrassé ? Elle n'est même pas agréable à vivre, on dirait un robot. Est-il à ce point en manque d'amour ? C'est ridicule. Il est vraiment pathétique. De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment Vorona pourrait arriver à le supporter, surtout après ma petite démonstration. Les crises de colère de Shizu-chan passent toujours avant le reste, en particulier si elles me concernent. La preuve, il n'a pas hésité à la laisser seule après leur baiser pour me courir après. La pauvre...

Je ricane méchamment. Stupide Shizu-chan, à quoi penses-tu donc ? Tu as déjà eu le béguin pour des filles avant ça et, à chaque fois, ça s'est fini de la même façon : ta force monstrueuse les blessait. Pourquoi donc ce serait différent ici ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux changer ? Si c'est le cas, c'est que tu es alors encore plus bête que ce que je croyais.

Maussade, je finis par arriver chez moi. Rapidement, je monte jusqu'à mon appartement et me mets à l'aise. Je m'assieds ensuite sur mon appuie de fenêtre et regarde les gens qui marchent en bas dans la rue. J'aime faire ça, ça me détend toujours et j'en ai bien besoin aujourd'hui. Mon cerveau est en ébullition. Dieu que je hais Shizu-chan ! Pourquoi n'agit-il jamais comme je le veux ? Je ne peux pas le contrôler et je déteste ça. Il ne cesse de me surprendre, mais aujourd'hui, plus que les autres jours, je m'en serais bien passé. Cette vision, qui reste collée à ma rétine, me dégoûte au plus haut point. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je refuse qu'ils soient ensemble, je ne laisserai pas Shizu-chan être heureux et encore moins avec cette femme. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? La tuer ? Non, je ne veux pas me salir les mains pour cette humaine que j'aime malgré tout, comme les autres. Le tuer ? Ça, j'aimerais bien ! Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de solution satisfaisante à ce problème pour l'instant. Alors quoi ? Une partie de moi souhaite ne rien faire. Ce sera un peu frustrant au début, c'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce que je prendrai mon pied en voyant Shizu-chan tout foutre en l'air à lui tout seul ! Parce que c'est, forcément, ce qui va finir par arriver. Il est incapable de construire quelque chose, il finit toujours par tout casser, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Oui, je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Et puis, je suis du genre patient. Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre un peu, je sais que je serai récompensé. Shizu-chan va m'offrir un beau spectacle, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Et en plus, il ne pourra pas m'accuser, il sera le seul responsable ! Ça promet d'être amusant. Je souris, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Mais il n'empêche que j'ai du mal à comprendre Vorona. Comment peut-elle être attirée par lui ? À moins qu'elle n'ait pas encore vu son côté monstrueux qu'il tente, vainement, de cacher ? Non, ça m'étonnerait. Il envoie toujours valser deux ou trois personnes en une seule journée. Peut-être qu'elle se croit à part ? Oh oui, je la vois bien penser naïvement qu'il ne la touchera jamais avec violence. Quelle cruche ! Elle va vraiment tomber de haut.

Soupirant, je finis par me détourner de la fenêtre. Ça me lasse, je me sens fatigué pour une fois. Peu importe s'il est encore trop tôt ou non, je me laisse littéralement tomber sur le lit. Je ramène les couvertures sur moi et essaye de penser à autre chose, mais c'est difficile. L'image de leur baiser m'obsède. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me touche tant mais impossible de m'en défaire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tente une histoire d'amour pourtant. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette fois-ci, ça me dérange beaucoup plus ? Je réfléchis. Ça m'agace, je déteste être sans réponse. Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? Et puis, enfin, je comprends. Ses autres histoires n'étaient jamais très sérieuses. Dès le début, je comprenais, sans peine, que ça se finirait rapidement. Mais ici... Vorona n'est pas une femme superficielle et elle connait bien Shizu-chan. Elle ne s'est pas mise avec lui pour frimer ou pour fréquenter un bad-boy. Elle l'a fait en toute connaissance de cause parce qu'elle l'apprécie... A cette pensée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher une grimace de dégoût. C'est vraiment répugnant. On dirait presque un remake de « La Belle et la Bête ». Je rigole longuement. Si c'est le cas, j'espère que ta rose se fanera rapidement, Shizu-chan !

Amusé par cette idée, je finis par fermer les yeux. Et, pour une fois, le sommeil est clément et m'emmène très vite...

* * *

Les semaines suivantes passent rapidement. Mes journées sont, comme souvent, bien remplies. Du coup, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'opportunités pour aller à Ikebukuro, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de rester attentif. Seulement, Shizu-chan est très discret sur sa vie privée. Aucune rumeur ne circule, rien à me mettre sous la dent. Sont-ils toujours ensemble ? Je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse confirmer ou infirmer mes interrogations et je ne vais pas demander au principal intéressé, il ne faut pas exagérer. Heureusement, j'ai enfin une possibilité d'en savoir plus aujourd'hui. J'ai été blessé lors d'une petite altercation de rien du tout. Un type suicidaire, vexé par mes remarques – pourtant pertinentes – sur la mort, a essayé de me planter avec un couteau. Ah, encore une nouvelle réaction ! Personne n'avait essayé ça avant. Bon, c'est peut-être aussi le premier qui avait un couteau sur lui. En tout cas, c'était intéressant, comme toujours, mais, du coup, je me retrouve avec une belle entaille sur le bras droit, ce qui me donne une bonne raison pour aller voir Shinra.

« Ah, c'est toi, m'accueille-t-il d'un air déçu en me voyant sur le seuil de sa porte. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas spécialisé dans les maladies mentales.

\- Ah ah, hilarant. »

Sans attendre qu'il ne m'invite, je rentre dans l'appartement et retire, sans gêne, mon haut pour lui montrer mon bandage, déjà rougi pour le sang.

« C'est Shizuo ?

\- Bien-sûr que non. Cette bête est bien trop lente pour arriver à m'atteindre. »

Je ricane méchamment alors que Shinra m'emmène dans son cabinet. Il retire le pansements et examine ma blessure.

« Ce n'est pas très profond. Quelques points de suture suffiront.

\- Parfait. Tu ne me demandes pas ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois... Le silence s'installe alors qu'il me fait une piqure pour endormir mon bras et qu'il prépare son aiguille.

« Au fait, j'ai entendu une drôle de rumeur.

\- Ah oui ? demande paresseusement Shinra.

\- Oui, il parait que Shizu-chan et Vorona sont ensemble. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est toujours d'actualité.

\- Ça l'est. »

La réponse de Shinra fuse, sans la moindre hésitation. Ça me surprend un peu mais je n'en montre rien.

« Tu es bien sûr de toi.

\- Il me l'a dit lui-même, répond calmement le médecin tout en commençant à me recoudre. Et puis, il est venu manger ici avec elle l'autre soir. Celty adore ça, elle appelle ça des sorties entre couples.

\- Ils en sont déjà là ? C'est pas un peu tôt ?

\- Je ne trouve pas. Après trois mois, Celty et moi, on en était bien plus loin. »

Il laisse échapper un rire désagréable, limite pervers, mais je ne lui prête pas attention. Une seule information accapare mon esprit : trois mois. Cela fait trois mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Comment est-ce possible ? Quelque chose n'est pas normal. Shinra ment, c'est la seule explication. S'ils formaient vraiment un couple depuis ce temps, je l'aurais su. Et puis, le baiser que j'ai surpris, il y a quelques semaines de ça, était forcément leur premier, tant il était maladroit et ridicule... Non, j'ai encore un meilleur argument : Vorona n'aurait jamais pu le supporter aussi longtemps, c'est un non-sens total.

« Ils sont très discrets, reprend Shinra comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Shizuo ne veut pas que ça s'ébruite pour l'instant. C'est ce qu'il dit mais si tu veux mon avis, il est plutôt du genre timide et traditionnel.

\- Il est surtout du genre monstrueux. »

Ma voix sonne de façon bien plus acerbe que ce que je n'aurais voulu. Ça n'échappe pas à Shinra qui relève les yeux vers moi.

« Tu sais, c'est sa première vraie histoire. C'est normal qu'il veuille prendre ses précautions. Mais tu devrais le voir ! Il ne m'a jamais semblé aussi heureux, lui qui était persuadé que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. »

Il accompagne sa phrase d'un sourire plus qu'horripilant alors qu'un élan de haine parcourt tout mon corps en entendant ces mots. Alors quoi, il est attiré par elle juste parce qu'elle lui a fait une déclaration d'amour ? Il ne l'aime pas pour de vrai ! Ses sentiments ne sont pas réels. Et ça me rassure étrangement... parce que si c'est le cas, alors ça veut dire que ce n'est effectivement qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils se séparent. Oui, bientôt, Shizu-chan sera aussi seul qu'auparavant. _Aussi seul que moi_.

« C'est vrai que c'est un miracle qu'une femme ait accepté de sortir avec lui. Il devrait s'en montrer reconnaissant. Ça ne va pas durer.

\- Mauvaise langue, rigole Shinra. Moi, j'ai envie d'y croire. Je trouve qu'ils vont plutôt bien ensemble.

\- Dans le rôle de l'idiot et de la bécasse, oui, ils sont parfaits. »

Shinra ne répond pas et finit de me soigner. Une fois qu'il m'a recousu, il se redresse.

« Tu devras revenir dans deux semaines. On verra à ce moment-là pour retirer les fils.

\- D'accord... On fait comme d'habitude pour le versement ? »

Shinra acquiesce. Je me rhabille alors avant de lancer d'une voix sarcastique.

« Tu diras bonjour à Celty de ma part.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Ah et une dernière chose, Izaya. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, ne traine pas trop. »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Qu'entend-il par là au juste ? Que je devrais briser leur couple ? Non pas que cette perspective me dérange, loin de là, mais ça m'étonne de sa part de déclarer de tels propos.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais quoique ce soit ? Ce n'est pas mon genre de causer du tort à Shizu-chan, tu le sais bien ! »

J'affiche un sourire innocent qui ne trompe personne mais qui m'amuse tout de même. Shinra n'ajoute rien et me laisse partir, sans expliciter sa pensée. Qu'importe, je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre son avis. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que Shizu-chan et Vorona sont bel et bien ensemble et depuis plus longtemps que ce que je pensais. C'est un vrai problème. Il va falloir que je revois ma stratégie. Je dois agir. De toute évidence, Vorona est aveugle mais lui ouvrir les yeux devrait être chose aisée. Je n'ai qu'à provoquer Shizu-chan encore et encore pour lui montrer toute l'ampleur de sa bestialité. J'espère bien qu'elle me remerciera après ça. Après tout, c'est un grand service que je m'apprête à lui rendre.

Je ricane avec méchanceté, tout en rentrant chez moi d'un pas tranquille. Sur la route, je décide soudainement d'arrêter de penser à eux. Je refuse de leur donner cette importance, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Je me perds alors dans la contemplation de mes humains, qui ont vite fait de me détourner d'eux. Tous les humains ne m'intéressent pas, bien-sûr, mais je sais qu'une personne captivante peut venir de n'importe où, alors je reste à l'affut. Dernièrement, d'ailleurs, j'ai eu une belle surprise avec le petit Mikado. Même moi, j'ai eu du mal à croire que le leader des Dollars se cachait derrière un campagnard craintif fraichement arrivé en ville. Cependant, il m'intéresse énormément. Il prend de plus en plus confiance en lui, il s'affirme et commence même à s'éloigner de ses deux amis. En quelque sorte, je pourrais dire qu'il est sur une mauvaise pente. Il ne va pas dans la bonne direction, il est en train de se perdre. Mais je suis tellement excité de voir jusqu'où il va aller que je me garde bien de le lui dire. Il dépasse mes attentes. Il essaye même de me manipuler, de m'utiliser comme un vulgaire pion et j'adore ça ! Il a du cran et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir jusqu'où son évolution va le mener.

J'aime quand mes humains me surprennent, tant qu'ils restent sous mon contrôle. Cependant, ça n'arrive pas souvent. Les gens sont si prévisibles. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'ils se pensent tous (ou presque) indispensables, uniques, mais, en même temps, ils se fondent tous dans la masse avec une facilité déconcertante...

Perdu dans mes pensées, le chemin du retour me parait bien plus court. Sans attendre, je m'engouffre dans mon appartement et jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il est déjà presque vingt-trois heures, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir, ni de travailler d'ailleurs. Alors, je me prépare un thé et m'installe devant la télévision. Je suis loin d'y être accro, mais j'apprécie sa présence lors de certains soirs difficiles. Et je sens que l'euphorie qui m'habite d'habitude est en train de fondre... Je zappe alors un moment et finis par tomber sur une série à l'eau de rose. Assez vite, je rigole devant les incohérences flagrantes et les histoires d'amour à dormir debout. Amusé, je me mets même à imaginer Shizu-chan et Vorona dans le rôle du couple le plus bête de l'histoire. C'est assez réaliste.

Mais ma joie ne dure pas. Un étrange malaise s'empare de moi, de façon sournoise et délibérément lente. Je soupire alors légèrement. Je sens qu'il en faudrait peu pour que mon humeur bascule totalement. Cette sensation ne m'est pas inconnue, loin de là. L'impression de marcher sur une corde raide m'envahit de plus en plus. De quel côté vais-je tomber ? C'est mauvais, c'est le signe que je ne dormirai pas beaucoup cette nuit. Pas que ça me dérange du point de vue de la fatigue, je ne la sens même pas, mais je déteste être seul avec mes pensées dans ces moments-là. Mon cerveau a été longtemps en roue libre et je sens que je suis en train d'atterrir. C'est comme si j'étais sur des montages russes. Quand la pente est raide, la chute nous prend davantage aux tripes. Et c'est exactement ce qui m'arrive maintenant. Je suis encore euphorique mais je sais que la chute approche, je peux déjà la sentir dans mon ventre. Et plus je me suis envolé haut, plus dure sera la retombée. Or, ces derniers temps, j'ai eu l'impression de toucher les étoiles, alors je crains la suite. Mais mes changements d'humeur ont toujours un déclencheur. Et cette fois-ci, c'est clairement de la faute de Shizu-chan. Il me provoque avec son pseudo bonheur !

Un élan de haine parcourt alors mon coeur. Trois mois déjà... Je me demande s'il est avec elle en ce moment-même. Est-ce qu'ils couchent déjà ensemble ? Cette pensée me ronge. J'imagine Shizu-chan au-dessus d'elle, hésitant et maladroit. Il veut faire de son mieux, mais il est terrorisé à l'idée de la blesser. Il se montre alors presque trop doux, mais elle aime ça car elle n'a jamais connu la douceur avant lui. Ses mains la font frissonner. Elle se rend compte alors qu'elle n'a pas peur, même si c'est leur premier fois à tous les deux. Elle voit dans son regard qu'il l'aime réellement, qu'il se soucie d'elle. Elle se montre à son tour attentionnée, ce qui le perturbe. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ça. Il n'a jamais rien réussi dans sa vie, il ne sait que faire du mal aux autres. Cette tendresse, il n'a jamais eu la chance d'y goûter, mais il sent sa colère fondre sous ses doigts. Il n'a jamais été aussi détendu. Elle lui fait un bien fou. Il lui sourit alors et lui dit ces simples mots, ces mots qu'il n'a jamais prononcé à haute voix : « je t'aime. »

Je rouvre brutalement les yeux. Non là, mon imagination va beaucoup trop loin. Ça ne se passerait jamais comme ça ! Shizu-chan ne peut pas se montrer aussi humain. Cette vision ne colle pas du tout avec sa bestialité. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend franchement de penser à ça ?! Je soupire et décide de me concentrer sur la série à la télévision. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut : une stupidité pour me vider le cerveau.

Mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Je me sens de plus en plus mal, comme si j'étais sur un bateau qui tanguait avec force. Je vais tomber, j'ai déjà l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tunnel sombre... Mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure. Je ne veux pas, je refuse que ça se passe. Je dois me contrôler, contrôler mon esprit... Cependant, c'est de plus en plus dur. J'ai la nausée... Oh non, cette crise risque bien d'être plus forte que la dernière...

* * *

Ça n'a pas loupé. Comme je l'avais pressenti, j'ai fait une sacrée chute. Mon humeur s'est détériorée en l'espace de quelques jours seulement. Je suis alors resté chez moi, j'ai laissé passer la crise. Je n'ai pas envie de m'épancher là-dessus, c'est bien trop humiliant. Je ne me reconnais plus quand je rentre dans ces phases sombres. Je peux juste dire que ça a duré plus de trois mois. Ça peut paraitre énorme mais, finalement, ça ne l'est pas tant que ça comparé aux autres fois. Quand ça m'arrive, je ne peux rien y faire, je suis au fond du gouffre et je ne peux qu'attendre désespérément que ça passe. Je repense alors à chacune de mes actions avec une boule dans la gorge. Je me sens plus bas que terre et je pourrais bien voulu disparaitre si je n'avais pas aussi peur de la mort. Je déteste ça. Ce n'est que de la faiblesse. C'est pour ça que, dans ces moments-là, je limite mes sorties. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me voit dans cet état déplorable. Heureusement, ces phases ne durent jamais bien longtemps, comparé à mes moments euphoriques. Cela faisait d'ailleurs bien des années que ça ne m'était pas arrivé...

Je sais que ce n'est pas normal. Enfin, disons que je m'en rends compte quand je ne suis pas très bien. J'ai eu le malheur d'en parler une fois à Shinra et il m'a cassé les pieds pendant des semaines avec des mots comme : « troubles de l'humeur », « phase maniaque », « dépression », « bipolarité ». Je ne lui en ai plus jamais parlé après ça et j'ai fait semblant de rien. Il a fini par lâcher prise. Depuis, le sujet n'est plus jamais abordé. Shinra me lance quelques piques parfois mais n'insiste pas et les mots tabous ne sont pas prononcé. Honnêtement, je ne me sens pas malade. Quand je vais bien, toutes ces hypothèses me paraissent ridicules et m'énervent. Mais c'est vrai que, quand je suis au plus mal, je doute... Cependant, ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Oui, je me suis renseigné sur cette maladie et oui, j'ai certaines caractéristiques et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? Tout le monde peut trouver des symptômes d'une maladie mentale dans son comportement, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est réellement malade... Je suis juste différent des autres. Et, dans le fond, ce n'est pas plus mal. Moi, je ne pourrai jamais me fondre dans la masse.

Enfin, qu'importe. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. De toute façon, c'est passé. Aujourd'hui, je me sens mieux. Mon humeur est remontée et j'ai commencé à me reprendre en main. Bien-sûr, je me suis d'abord occupé de mon travail pour les Yakuza mais maintenant que je suis à jour dans mes affaires, je vais pouvoir m'attaquer à Shizu-chan. Ça fait presque quatre mois donc que je ne l'ai plus vu. Ce qui fait que, sauf belle surprise, il sort avec Vorona depuis sept mois. Je suis plus qu'enragé d'avoir perdu tout ce temps à cause de... d'une légère défaillance de ma part. Mais je ne peux pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Ce n'est pas mon genre et puis, j'ai très envie de continuer à avancer et de faire comme si cette petite parenthèse de quelques mois n'avait jamais existé. Alors, j'espère qu'ils en ont bien profité parce que maintenant, c'est terminé. Je suis de retour et je compte bien le leur faire savoir. La lune de miel est finie, il est temps de se séparer.

Je marche donc, sautillant presque, dans les rues d'Ikebukuro. Allez mon cher monstre, où te caches-tu ? Je traverse sur le passage pour piéton, m'amusant à ne toucher que les lignes blanches lorsque j'aperçois devant moi l'un de mes humains préférés. Je souris alors longuement et m'avance vers lui.

« Bonjour Mikado. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? L'école est déjà finie ?

\- Oui. Bonjour à vous aussi, Izaya.

\- Ne fais pas tant de formalités, je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. »

Il sourit faiblement, toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Mon sourire s'agrandit alors. J'adore voir l'effet que je lui fais toujours après tout ce temps.

« Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais plus vu, reprend-il d'une voix plus assurée. Est-ce qu'il y a des choses intéressantes qui se passent ailleurs ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne.

\- Tu me le dirais sinon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Je suis ton allié ! Sers-toi de moi autant que tu le souhaites ! »

J'affiche un léger rictus alors qu'il me fixe, soupçonneux. Ah dommage qu'il soit autant sur ses gardes parce que, pour une fois, je suis totalement honnête. J'ai envie qu'il développe toutes ses capacités. Allez, essaye de me soumettre, qu'on voit qui est le plus fort de nous deux.

« Je n'aime pas ta façon de présenter les choses. Je ne me sers de personne. Je préfère parler d'amitié. »

J'éclate alors de rire face à cette déclaration sans aucun sens.

« Ah ah Mikado, tu sais que tu es amusant ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Je ne me moque pas, ce n'est que la vérité... Tu te sers bien d'Aoba non ? Et ton seul ami s'est enfui on ne sait où... Ce n'est pas un bilan très positif.

\- ... C'est faux. Je... je ne me sers pas de lui. C'est lui qui le veut bien.

\- Oui, bien-sûr... »

Le sarcasme dans ma voix doit être bien trop visible puisqu'il me vaut un regard noir de Mikado, ce qui m'amuse énormément.

« Enfin, méfie-toi quand même de lui. Il n'est pas un gentil petit mouton.

\- Je sais. Mais toi aussi, tu devrais faire attention, Izaya. Je crois qu'il sort avec tes soeurs. »

Je pouffe de rire. Alors là, c'est la meilleure. Si Mikado croit vraiment ça, c'est qu'il est loin de les connaitre. Et, de toute façon, la vie amoureuse de mes soeurs ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

« Ah et une dernière chose, Izaya. J'ai vu Shizuo sur Sunshine 60. Alors, évite de trainer dans le coin.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Je lui lance mon plus beau sourire, presque angélique, puis je le salue et m'en vais de mon côté. Evidemment, je prends la direction de Sunshine 60. Ça me rend, d'ailleurs, légèrement nostalgique. Avant, c'était toujours à cet endroit qu'on se battait. Presque tous les jours, on se retrouvait là. Avant, pendant, après les cours. Un rien était propice au combat. Mais à vrai dire, je ne choisissais pas ce lieu par hasard, au-delà de la première fois. Lorsque Simon nous a arrêté et nous a forcé à manger ensemble, j'ai su que j'allais emmener très longtemps Shizu-chan dans cette rue. Simon était l'un des rares à croire qu'on pouvait se réconcilier (il a changé d'avis depuis) et ça m'amusait. J'adorais voir le visage exaspéré de Shizu-chan alors que je mangeais mes otoro avec une lenteur délibérée. Il me regardait toujours avec dégoût.

J'aurais pu essayer d'arranger les choses entre nous à ce moment-là. Mais pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? La situation ne m'a jamais dérangé, du moins jusqu'à présent. Je me fichais pas mal de sa haine au moins, j'étais le centre de son attention. Je suis sûr qu'il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'il ne pense à moi. Aujourd'hui, est-ce toujours le cas ? J'ai du mal à m'en persuader, mais je suis là pour ça après tout, pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Je tourne enfin dans la rue et je l'aperçois assez vite. Il est accompagné de son patron, Tom, et de Vorona, bien entendu. Tant mieux ! Elle se doit d'être la spectatrice de la bestialité de son « cher et tendre ». Les mains dans les poches, j'avance vers eux en affichant un large sourire.

« Shizu-chan ! Ça fait longtemps ! Je t'ai manqué ? »

Ma voix monte dans les aiguës d'une façon plutôt désagréable. Je la fais sonnée comme enjouée. Je me prête au jeu de l'adolescent heureux de retrouver ses amis mais, Shizu-chan ne semble pas partager mon enthousiasme. Ses yeux se plissent, ses veines sont sur le point d'éclater.

« Enfoiré ! Combien de fois je dois te dire de rester en dehors d'Ikebukuro ?!

\- Ah, ah, autant de fois que tu me verras, je le crains.

\- Sale puce de merde ! »

Avant que Tom et Vorona n'aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Shizu-chan s'approche d'un distributeur automatique et le soulève sans peine. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore. C'est ça, énerve-toi, écrase-moi. Montre à quel point ta colère est forte. Laisse-toi aller, sois le monstre que tu es censé être !

« Shizuo... »

La voix est calme, posée et ferme en même temps. Vorona s'approche de lui et lui pose une main sur son bras. Je fronce les sourcils, alors qu'il tourne son regard vers elle...

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. Quelque chose ne va pas... Non... Pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites ? Ne dépose pas ce distributeur ! Ne lui lance pas de regard désolé ! Non et non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! On est en plein combat, ne te laisse pas distraire !

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que je dois me contrôler mais c'est dur avec ce connard ! »

Il me regarde alors avec une haine féroce. Si un simple regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que je serais déjà mort mais je n'y accorde aucune importance. Je suis juste sidéré qu'il l'ait écouté. Un sourire mauvais se dessine alors sur mon visage.

« Je vois que tu deviens de plus en plus un chien, Shizu-chan ! Tu écoutes bien ta maitresse. Allez, je te mets un neuf sur dix en dressage !

\- Sale...

\- Laisse tomber, intervient Vorona. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il essaye juste d'attirer l'attention. C'est pitoyable... »

Alors là, je vois rouge. Pour qui se prend-elle celle-là ? Ne te laisse pas faire, Shizu-chan. Ce n'est pas à elle de décider de l'issue de nos rencontres !

Un silence pesant s'installe pendant quelques secondes avant que Tom ne tousse, gêné, et rappelle que leur boulot n'est pas terminé. Ils se détournent alors de moi pour partir. Je sens tout de même l'hésitation de Shizu-chan, mais c'est elle qu'il suit... Pourquoi ? Comment la situation a-t-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? Je veux bien que je me suis absenté pendant un moment mais ce n'est pas normal malgré tout ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que la situation dérape à ce point. Comment, en l'espace de seulement quelques mois, a-t-il pu se laisser influencer comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver pour la faire passer avant moi ? Elle veut le changer alors que moi, je l'accepte comme il est. Je reconnais sa monstruosité, je tolère ses accès de colère, je n'essayerai jamais de lui mettre une muselière. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui offre de plus que moi ? Comment peut-il laisser tomber nos combats pour elle ?

Je sens que ça devient sérieux entre eux et ça m'effraie. Et si leur histoire durait ? Et s'il finissait par m'oublier totalement ? Non, il n'a pas le droit ! Et il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux et de me laisser derrière...

Une colère sourde monte en moi. Je me sens... trahi. Shizu-chan a brisé notre seul règle tacite : ne jamais mêler quelqu'un d'autre à notre rivalité. Ça peut paraitre anodin mais c'était important. Jamais il n'a essayé de faire du mal à mes soeurs et, de même, je ne m'en suis pas pris à son frère pour l'atteindre ou pour le manipuler. Notre haine, c'est juste entre lui et moi. Mais Vorona a tout brisé. Elle s'est mise entre nous et il l'a laissée faire. Je ne comprends pas ses choix. Ne se rend-il pas compte qu'elle veut le changer ? Il est bêtement tombé dans le piège parce qu'il a désespérément besoin d'amour. Mais qu'il ouvre les yeux ! Elle ne l'accepte pas comme il est. Elle veut lui mettre une laisse et effacer sa violence mais cette colère, elle fait partie de lui. Sans elle... il n'est plus Shizuo Heiwajima. Il serait juste... un « humain » sans intérêt. Alors pourquoi la laisse-t-il faire ? Pourquoi accepte-t-il son entrave au lieu de courir en liberté derrière moi ? Moi, j'accepte tout de lui. Je le vois comme il est réellement. J'aliment même cette fureur qui le caractérise tant parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de changer. Pourquoi préfère-t-il un mensonge à la vérité pure et dure ? Et soudain, je comprends... il l'aime plus elle qu'il ne me hait moi...

Cette pensée me fait tourner la tête. Non... Je dois m'accrocher. Je ne dois pas laisser Shizu-chan m'atteindre. Il n'en est pas question. Mais je sais pas comment réagir. Je ressens une émotions étrange, pesante. Ce n'est pas comme dans mes mauvaises phases mais ça y ressemble un peu. Je déteste ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ce n'est pas ça, moi. Je ne vais pas me sentir mal à cause d'une brute sans nom. Non, je vaux bien mieux que ça. Un étrange pincement au coeur se fait malgré tout ressentir et je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je devrais plutôt être content que Shizu-chan me laisse tranquille. S'il n'essaye plus de me combattre, je pourrais sûrement revenir à Ikebukuro plus souvent. Et sans craindre ces objets qu'il me balance sans cesse, je pourrais faire mes affaires beaucoup plus facilement. Alors, son attitude ne devrait pas me déranger... Ça ne devrait pas mais je déteste le fait de ne pas contrôler la situation. C'est moi qui décide quand le jeu s'arrête, Shizu-chan, et je ne t'ai pas encore autorisé à quitter la partie !

Agacé, je reviens alors sur mes pas. C'est mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Comment vais-je m'y prendre pour les séparer ? Je sens que mon emprise sur Shizu-chan me glisse lentement entre les doigts. Je suis en train de perdre le contrôle. Je ne vois plus à quoi je peux me rattraper. Je...

« Hé Izaya ! Ne m'ignore pas comme ça, c'est méchant. »

Une voix faussement fâchée s'élève dans mon dos. Je cligne des yeux, étonné et me retourne. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas vu mon seul ami.

« Désolé Shinra, mais je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer. »

Je le raille et ça me met tout de suite de meilleure humeur.

« Ah ah, très drôle, réplique-t-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est rare de te voir dehors en pleine journée.

\- Je suis allé faire des courses pour ma Celty d'amour. Et toi ?

\- Rien de particulier, la routine.

\- Tu as encore essayé d'énerver Shizuo ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? »

J'élève un peu la voix, faisant semblant d'être vexé par ses accusations, mais en vérité, j'ai surtout envie d'éviter le sujet.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu, continue-t-il sans faire attention à moi. Plusieurs mois sans nouvelle de ta part, c'est rare. Tu as eu une nouvelle crise ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- ... Toujours à te cacher la vérité, hein ?

\- Shinra... »

Ma voix est basse, presque menaçante. Il comprend alors, sans peine, qu'il s'aventure sur un terrain plus que glissant et décide de revenir sur le sujet précédent.

« Tu ne peux jamais t'en empêcher, mais je pense qu'il ne veut plus te suivre dans tes délires.

\- De quels délires tu parles ? Et puis, c'est Vorona qui cherche à le changer. C'est vraiment ça l'amour ?

\- Décidément, tu ne comprends jamais rien. »

Sa voix reste calme, ne trahissant aucune émotion. Je fronce les sourcils, réellement vexé cette fois-ci. Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse comprendre.

« Je sais que ton cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure et que ça t'amuse plus qu'autre chose ces combats contre Shizuo, même si tu n'aimes pas qu'il contrarie tes plans. Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Izaya.

\- Ça, je le sais bien.

\- Non, tu ne mesures pas à quel point. Tu fais toujours ça. Tu entraines les gens dans ta folie. Ça se révèle positif ou négatif, selon les gens, mais ça ne dure jamais. On ne peut pas te suivre indéfiniment. Même Shizuo a une limite de saturation. Vorona n'essaye pas de le changer, mais plutôt de l'aider à sortir de ta mauvaise influence.

\- ... Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Moi, j'influence Shizu-chan ? On sait tous les deux qu'il était déjà violent avant de me rencontrer.

\- Oui et tu sais aussi qu'il se déteste pour ça. Vorona l'aide à avoir une meilleur image de lui alors que toi, tu ne cesses de l'enfoncer. »

Il parle d'une voix posée, il énonce simplement les faits sans poser de jugement, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir mal à l'aise dans la conversation.

« ... Tu te trompes, Shinra. Je n'entraine personne dans ma folie. Je suis un simple observateur.

\- Ah oui ? Tu crois vraiment en ce que tu dis ? »

Je tique. Je veux bien reconnaitre que je suis un manipulateur, un enfoiré et plein d'autres termes peu recommandables, mais je ne pense pas avoir l'influence que Shinra me prête et encore moins sur Shizu-chan...

« Bon et bien, je dois te laisser, s'exclame-t-il tout d'un coup. Je ne peux pas faire attendre Celty. À la prochaine ! »

Et, après un vague signe de la main, il s'en va. Je plisse les yeux, de mauvaise humeur. J'aurais préféré ne pas le rencontrer ! Je pense que ça m'agace encore plus qu'il reste impassible, sans prendre position. Ça aurait été sans doute mieux s'il s'était énervé contre moi pour mes actions mais c'est trop attendre de lui.

Je décide de rentrer chez moi, d'un pas lent. Qu'entendait Shinra au juste par « Tu entraines tout le monde dans ta folie » ? Et puis, même si c'est vrai, ce qui n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas possible que Shizu-chan n'arrive plus à me suivre. Il ne peut pas être fatigué de nos combats. Pourquoi le serait-il après tout ? Il aime ça autant que moi. Bon, aimer n'est pas le bon mot. Disons plutôt qu'il ne peut pas s'en passer. Après tout, c'est toujours lui qui s'en prend à moi alors que je ne fais rien... n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire. La vérité, c'est que Shizu-chan ne vient jamais me chercher à Shinjuku alors qu'il sait où j'habite. C'est toujours moi qui viens vers lui. Je le savais mais ça m'a surtout frappé dernièrement. Je suis resté quatre mois loin d'Ikebukuro et je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui une seule fois. Je me demande si Shizu-chan pourrait vivre paisiblement sans chercher à me revoir si je venais à disparaitre sans prévenir. Probablement... Il n'a pas besoin de moi dans sa vie... Il l'a bien montré aujourd'hui. Il a commencé à se détacher de moi, à s'éloigner de son obsession. Et moi ? Moi, j'en suis toujours au même point. Obsédé plus que jamais par lui. Nos courses poursuites m'ont vraiment manqué pendant ces quatre mois. Je me sens rejeté... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui laisse avoir autant d'emprise sur moi ? Depuis quand suis-je aussi faible ? Je le hais, il fait toujours ressortir le pire en moi !

Je rentre à la maison et retire mes chaussures, tout en lançant sur un ton joyeux que je dois forcer :

« Je suis de retour ! »

Mais il n'y a que le silence qui me répond. Personne n'est là. Je fronce les sourcils et me dirige vers le bureau où je vois un simple post-il « urgence Seiji ». Si Nami pense vraiment que je vais la payer pour ses heures non-prestées, elle se met le doigt dans l'oeil ! Agacé, je vais dans la cuisine, ouvre le frigo, peu inspiré, pour le refermer aussitôt. Rien ne me fait envie et je ne tiens pas à ressortir aujourd'hui. Tant pis, je peux bien sauter un repas. Je m'assieds alors sur ma grande chaise, pensif. Il fait calme, trop calme. J'allume alors le chat mais je n'y vois aucun message. Il n'y a personne... Personne sur le chat, personne dans l'appartement, personne dans ma vie. Je grimace légèrement à cette pensée. C'est vrai et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin des autres pour vivre. Je suis au-dessus d'eux. Je vaux mieux qu'eux...

Mais les paroles de Shinra reviennent encore et encore emprisonner mon esprit et je ne peux m'empêcher de douter. Est-ce que je pousse vraiment les gens à bout jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent plus à me suivre, à me supporter ? C'est vrai que c'est arrivé avec Kida... et avec Aoba, mais c'est tout, non ? Bon peut-être aussi avec mes soeurs... Cependant, Shizuo et Shinra ne se sont jamais lassés. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne peux pas croire que Shizu-chan est vraiment en train de s'éloigner de moi et de partir...

Je me sens abandonné, mais je sais que ce n'est pas normal. Est-ce à cause de mes « phases » ? Non, je ne me sens ni euphorique, ni au fond du gouffre. Je suis plutôt dans une période intermédiaire, je devrais donc me montrer indifférent face à tout ça... Mais Shizu-chan ne m'a jamais laissé indifférent. Cependant, je ne devrais pas me mettre dans un état pareil juste pour ça. Pourquoi je le fais alors ? La vérité est juste là, à portée de main. Dans le fond, je la connais mais je ne peux pas... Je le hais et c'est tout ce qui importe. Et je ne compte pas renoncer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne m'a pas attaqué aujourd'hui que tout est perdu pour autant. Je vais le récupérer. Shinra peut dire ce qu'il veut, pour moi, il ne peut pas être avec elle. Elle lui apporte sans doute du bonheur mais je refuse qu'il soit heureux et qu'il me laisse derrière lui, sans aucune considération. Il va juste falloir que je trouve un plan...

Tout en réfléchissant à ça, je parcours les informations sur le net. Je ne peux pas non plus me permettre de focaliser toute mon énergie sur ce monstre. J'ai mon propre travail et si je ne le fais pas, je risque d'avoir des problèmes avec Shiki. Bien que je n'ai pas peur de lui, je ne tiens pas non plus à me le mettre à dos. Et c'est partagé entre ces deux « obligations » que je finis la journée.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_...

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de mon sommeil. Pour une fois que j'étais parti pour une nuit complète, il faut qu'on m'appelle à six heures du matin. Je soupire mais m'arme aussitôt de mon plus beau sourire lorsque je décroche.

« Bonjour. Orihara Izaya à l'appareil.

\- C'est Shiki. Je ne te réveille pas ?

\- Non. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un maximum d'informations sur les gangs qui officient à Kyoto.

\- ... Kyoto ? Pourquoi ?

\- Contente-toi de me les donner. Sois le plus complet possible et crois-moi, tu seras bien payé. Je les veux pour la semaine prochaine au plus tard. Compris ?

\- Oui, pas de souci.

\- Parfait. Passe une bonne journée.

\- Vous aussi. »

Il raccroche alors, me laissant songeur. Pourquoi donc le groupe est-il intéressé par Kyoto ? Hm, enfin une chose que j'ignore ! Cela me met de bonne humeur. Je me lève donc et m'apprête rapidement avant de commencer mes recherches. Deux objectifs aujourd'hui : découvrir les motivations de Shiki et récolter les informations demandées. Je sens que la journée va être longue et ça me motive d'avance.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher alors un large sourire.

« Ah Nami ! Tu es en retard, ce sera retenu sur ton salaire ! »

Je l'entends râler, ce qui me fait rire.

« Ne commence pas à te plaindre, Izaya, ce n'est pas le jour.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as tes règles ? Ah non, ce serait trop banal pour une femme comme toi. C'est Seiji, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a encore repoussé ?

\- Moi, au moins, j'assume mes émotions.

\- Difficile de les nier en même temps.

\- Cesse ce ton sarcastique. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait une dépression nerveuse parce que l'homme que j'aime sort avec une autre femme.

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Ma voix se fait plus basse et mon sourire se fane, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

« Tu le sais bien. Je t'avoue qu'au début, je trouvais ton comportement étrange, enfin plus étrange que d'habitude je veux dire. Mais j'ai appris récemment que Shizuo sortait avec Vorona et tout s'est éclairé.

\- ... N'insinue pas que j'aime un monstre, c'est offensant ! Et tu te trompes complètement. Mon passage à vide n'a strictement rien avoir avec lui.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Elle me répond d'une voix indifférente et s'installe sur sa chaise pour commencer – enfin – son travail.

Alors, c'est cette sensation-là que je laisse paraitre ? C'est ridicule ! Je hais Shizu-chan. Je le hais plus que tout. Je voudrais le briser, le voir plus bas que terre ! Nami se plante entièrement. Son amour plus que tordu pour son frère altère sa vision des choses. Mais au moins, ses affabulations ont le mérite de faire germer une idée en moi. Mon sourire grandit au fur et à mesure qu'un plan se dessine dans ma tête. Je sais comment les séparer, tout en rendant Shizu-chan responsable. Oh, je sens que je vais m'amuser comme jamais !

« Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça. »

Nami soupire, me faisant encore plus ricaner. Je décide de ne pas lui répondre. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas la mettre dans la confidence. Satisfait de mes futurs projets concernant le monstre d'Ikebukuro, je décide de laisser un message en tout innocence sur le site des Dollars, avant de me remettre au travail.

Le soir venu, j'expédie vite fait Nami et je prépare ma sortie. J'ai reçu l'information que je souhaitais : Shizu-chan a été aperçu seul au Russia Sushi. Parfait c'est ma chance. Une fois tout réglé, je passe ma veste à fine fourrure et sors de l'appartement. Naturellement, je me dirige vers Ikebukuro. Pour une fois, il me facilite la tâche. Brave bête. Mon sourire ne pourrait pas être plus grand alors que je passe, après une longue marche, la porte du restaurant. Directement, je le vois attablé au bar. Je m'avance alors gracieusement vers lui et je m'installe à ses côtés. Il semble ivre parce qu'il met un peu de temps à s'apercevoir de ma présence. D'ailleurs, sa réaction est très amusante. Il tourne d'abord paresseusement sa tête vers moi puis, se figue complètement. Lui-même a l'air surpris de ne pas m'avoir senti venir.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

Ses traits se durcissent et ses doigts se serrent sur son verre, qui éclate en mille morceaux, mais il n'y prête pas la moindre attention. Il a plutôt l'air de se demander ce qu'il doit faire. Il me ferait presque pitié.

« Moi ? Je suis venu manger, quelle question !

\- Ne me cherche pas, grogne-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as l'air fâché. Il y a déjà de l'eau dans le gaz avec ta petite femme ?

\- La ferme !

\- Shizu-o, Izaya, ne vous battez pas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Simon. On discute, c'est tout. »

Je souris de façon angélique. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu de ma réponse, mais il se contente de ramasser les débris du verre. J'en profite alors pour commander deux autres verres d'alcool. Simon nous les apporte sans attendre puis, nous laisse seuls. Je me tourne alors vers Shizu-chan, qui boit son verre cul sec, l'air maussade. Décidément, je tombe vraiment au bon moment.

« Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, Shizu-chan.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer !

\- Et bien... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ressembles à un chien abandonné qui n'ose même plus mordre !

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas !

\- Pourtant, c'est ce qu'on dirait. Elle est partie avec tes couilles pour que tu sois aussi mou ? »

Je m'étonne moi-même de ma vulgarité mais je suis déçu. Il n'a pas le droit d'être une loque comme ça ! Je veux revoir le monstre qui me faisait trembler d'excitation autrefois !

« Oh puce, là tu l'as bien cherché ! Allons dehors, que je te casse la gueule ! J'veux pas casser le bar.

\- D'accord. »

Je sens un étrange bonheur s'emparer de moi alors qu'on se dirige tous les deux vers l'extérieur. Je ne suis pas inquiet, je sais que je peux lui échapper sans peine et puis, j'ai aussi un plan à réaliser. Une fois dans une petite ruelle sombre, je me tourne vers lui et sourit avec force.

« Tu es pitoyable, Shizu-chan. Te mettre dans un état pareil juste pour une femme, c'est ridicule.

\- Ferme-là, sale asticot, et laisse-moi te frapper !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me laisserais faire. Mais je peux t'aider d'une autre façon. »

Il fronce les sourcils, visiblement perdu. Ah, je m'amuse de plus en plus. Je m'approche alors de lui d'une démarche féline.

« Elle t'emprisonne, elle ne te comprend pas. Tu es une bête sauvage. Il te faut quelqu'un qui t'accepte comme tu es, qui puisse supporter ta force.

\- ... Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?!

\- Allez Shizu-chan... Que dirais-tu de te laisser aller, d'explorer ton côté sombre ? Ce n'est pas avec elle que tu te sentiras à l'aise. Que dirais-tu de braver l'interdit ? De partir en terre inconnue ? »

Il affiche une tête médusée. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Ah qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir le prendre en photo !

Je m'approche encore. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui. Je peux sentir son souffle alcoolisé sur mon visage. Je frissonne légèrement et lève lentement le bras. Pas de geste brusque, comme si j'étais réellement face à une bête sauvage. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, méfiant, mais il ne fait rien pour m'arrêter. Je sens alors les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer. Mes doigts touchent enfin son torse et je me sens défaillir. C'est la première fois qu'il y a un contact physique entre nous... Il est chaud. Pourquoi est-ce que son corps me parait aussi accueillant ? Ses mains attrapent alors mes bras avec douceur et m'amènent tout contre lui. Mon coeur n'a jamais battu aussi fort alors qu'il penche la tête vers moi. Je me surprends à vouloir qu'il m'embrasse alors que tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour briser son couple, ça ne devrait pas me plaire.

« ... Tu ne m'a jamais donné une seule occasion de te faire confiance, Izaya. »

Sa voix est étrangement calme et profonde. Elle me fait légèrement vibrer.

« Je suis sûr que c'est encore un de tes sales coups ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste, hein ?! »

Le ton monte, cassant toute l'ambiance du moment. Je sens ses mains se resserrer sur moi alors que j'essaye de m'éloigner.

« T'es vraiment qu'une merde ! Profiter de ma faiblesse, c'est petit, même pour toi ! Et tu t'attendais à quoi, hein ?! À ce que je trompe Vorona avec une puce dégoutante comme toi ?!

\- Non, je voulais juste t'humilier. »

Je ricane méchamment, avant de siffler de douleur. Merde, je ne devrais pas le chercher alors qu'il me retient. Encore un peu et il me brisait les deux bras.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait de si horrible pour que tu t'acharnes à ce point contre moi ?!

\- Tu existes, Shizu-chan. C'est suffisant.

\- Enfoiré ! »

Il me repousse violemment et je me cogne la tête contre le mur de briques.

« Je ne céderai pas à tes petits caprices, vermine. J'essaye de m'améliorer. Je compte pas abandonner à cause de toi !

\- Bon chien. C'est maitresse Vorona qui va être contente !

\- La ferme ! Arrête de parler d'elle ! Elle est cent fois mieux que toi !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te saoules tout seul ? C'est pas vraiment la définition que j'ai de l'amour.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Shizu...

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Tu me dégoutes !»

Il me lance alors un regard de pure haine avant de s'éloigner. J'aurais peut-être dû faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, le suivre, lui lancer une pique mais mon corps reste gelé. Je ne sais pas ce qui me saisit en premier : ma douleur à la tête – je sens le sang couler sur ma nuque – ou celle, plus étrange, de mon coeur. J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air. C'est horrible, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'en reviens pas de m'être fait jeté comme ça. C'est impossible... C'est à moi de mettre un point final à notre relation. Il ne peut pas... s'être éloigné de moi de la sorte. Et pourtant... je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce soir. Il a changé. Du moins, il essaye de changer. Il a toujours son sale caractère mais il commence à savoir se contrôler. Et malgré son ivresse, au moment où il s'est éloigné sans avoir essayé de me tuer, je l'ai senti... heureux. Alors c'est vrai, Vorona lui fait du bien... C'est ce qu'il lui faut, c'est ce qu'il veut.

À cette pensée, je sens mon coeur se serrer davantage. Je voulais le piéger. Puisque la haine ne semblait plus marcher, j'ai voulu faire tout l'inverse. L'attirer vers moi pour mieux le briser. Face à ça, j'étais sûr qu'il n'aurait que deux réactions possibles : soit il se laissait charmer – il n'est pas une bête pour rien – et il trahissait Vorona, soit il pétait un câble face à mes avances dégoutantes et m'attaquait violemment, prouvant là son côté immonde. J'étais prêt aux deux possibilités. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de subir des dégâts si ça me permettait d'atteindre mon but. J'ai vraiment cru y arriver mais, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas su deviner ses actions à l'avance. Il m'a rejeté, repoussé pour de bon. Je le vois évoluer, s'éloigner et me laisser seul à l'arrière. Merde. Pourquoi arrive-t-il à avancer alors que moi, je suis incapable de changer ?

Soupirant, je me décide enfin à bouger et je me hâte de rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux croiser personne. Je me suis rarement senti aussi mal, en dehors de mes phases étranges. Non, je refuse que Shizuo ait ce genre d'emprise sur moi. Je ne dois pas me sentir mal. Ce n'était qu'un jeu ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement essayé de le séduire... n'est-ce pas ?

Mes pensées s'entremêlent dans mon esprit. Je n'arrive plus à y voir clair. Je suis comme dans un état second, je ne me souviens même plus du retour jusqu'à mon appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, sans vraiment réfléchir, je me dirige vers la pièce du fond et me fait couler un bain. Je me déshabille lentement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au miroir. Est-ce pour ça que Shizuo ne veut pas de moi ? Parce que je suis un homme ? Ce genre de détail ne m'a jamais effleuré avant. Personnellement, je me fiche pas mal du sexe. Homme ou femme, j'aime tous les humains, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de Shizuo. Oui, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il l'aime elle et pas moi.

Sur ces pensées, je coupe l'eau et entre dans la baignoire. Je soupire de bien-être lorsque mon corps entre en contact avec l'eau brulante. Je ferme alors les yeux et respire fortement, essayant de me détendre. J'aimerais penser à autre chose qu'à lui, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sens encore ses mains sur moi. Je vois alors son visage se pencher davantage sur moi. Je touche mes lèvres du bout des doigts et l'imagine m'embrasser. Son baiser serait doux et sucré. Je déteste ça d'habitude mais, pour une fois, ça me plairait. Parce que c'est lui, parce que je l'ai...

Je me fige alors. Non, je ne peux pas avoir ce genre de pensée ! Je ressens ça juste parce que je suis en plein délire érotique. Il suffit que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre et j'aurai les mêmes sensations. Bon, pas Shinra, évidemment, mais pourquoi pas Mikado ? Hm oui, très bonne idée.

Je referme les yeux et tente de m'imaginer la scène. Il débarquerait à l'improviste, s'approcherait de moi et déclarerait, sans aucune ambigüité, qu'il me veut. Je serais surpris et, en même temps, ce serait prévisible. Je lui sourirais, amusé, et le laisserais s'approcher encore plus. Sans hésiter et sans me demander mon avis, il m'embrasserait à pleine bouche. J'aimerais son côté dominateur. Je me débattrais faiblement, juste histoire de faire genre. Je voudrais qu'il me soumette, qu'il me brutalise, qu'il soit féroce.

Je rouvre les yeux, frustré. Ça ne marche pas du tout. Je ne vois pas Mikado faire ça. Je suis juste en train de transposer mes fantasmes avec Shizu-chan sur lui. C'est pitoyable. Mes mains parcourent alors lentement mon corps. Je suis excité malgré tout. J'aimerais tant que Shizuo débarque ici, fracasse la porte pour me tuer. Furieux, il se stopperait net en me voyant nu dans le bain. Pris alors par ses instincts primaires, il me rejoindrait et me ferait brutalement l'amour. Je soupire. Une fois encore, l'illusion se brise avec une facilité déconcertante. C'est trop insensé pour que j'y crois une seule seconde. C'est elle qu'il aime, d'un amour fort et sincère, je m'en suis rendu compte ce soir. Quand il parlait d'elle, il avait les yeux qui brillaient. Quand je parlais d'elle, il était prêt à mordre. Il ferait tout pour la protéger. Et, comme un chien, je suis persuadé qu'il lui sera fidèle jusqu'à la mort.

Et moi dans tout ça ? La vérité, c'est que Shizu-chan me manque... Nos courses poursuites sont un vrai bonheur pour moi. J'adore entendre sa voix énervée, voir son corps se tendre sous la colère, je ne me lasserai jamais de ce spectacle, sauf le jour où je déciderai qu'il a assez vécu. Mais savoir qu'il ne vit qu'à quelques kilomètres avec _elle_ , c'est un sentiment difficile à supporter. Ça devient de plus en plus dur de me voiler la face. Ça marchait très bien entre nous jusqu'à l'arrivée de Vorona, mais elle a tout foutu en l'air en s'incrustant entre nous. Elle a tout cassé, elle m'a volé mon Shizu-chan. Je soupire, je n'arrive plus à me mentir à moi-même. La vérité s'impose durement à moi, elle s'incruste dans mon cerveau de façon vicieuse. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'y faire face. Mon coeur bat fortement, tout s'effondre en moi. Je déteste cette sensation, je déteste mes sentiments. Tout est de la faute de ce maudit Shizuo ! Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, je n'arrive pas à me passer de lui. Et je finis par comprendre... Je ne le hais pas. Je hais ce qu'il me fait ressentir : jalousie, solitude, envie, manque, ... Cette désagréable sensation d'être rejeté, il n'y a que lui qui me la fait ressentir. Ça fait mal, j'ai envie de m'arracher le coeur pour que tout ça cesse ! Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça...

Je n'en peux plus... Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. C'est impossible, je ne peux pas aimer Shizu-chan. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, j'ai sans cesse refusé de laisser quelqu'un m'atteindre. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours mis Shizu-chan à part dans mon coeur. C'est la seule personne que je traite de monstre, la seule personne qui me résiste, la seule personne qui m'obsède tant. La réponse était pourtant évidente, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris avant ? _Parce que tu es un lâche_. Oui, c'est vrai, je suis lâche. C'est beaucoup plus simple de se cacher derrière une haine mutuelle que d'assumer un amour à sens unique. C'est blessant, mais surtout humiliant sachant qu'il me hait de toutes ses tripes... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire à présent ? J'ai réalisé mes sentiments trop tard, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. C'est allé trop loin entre nous pour pouvoir faire demi-tour.

Je ferme les yeux, c'est douloureux. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me tombe dessus ? C'est injuste, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Je ne peux pas laisser Shizu-chan avoir cet ascendant sur moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je suis complètement coincé. Je le déteste parce que je l'aime mais franchement, j'aurais préféré ne jamais m'en rendre compte. Je n'en peux plus, ça ne peut pas durer. Je sens mes intestins se tordent, j'ai envie de vomir. Aimer un monstre, c'est bien la preuve qu'on en est un soi-même, non ? Et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Ce serait tellement plus simple de prendre mon rasoir et de teindre cette eau en rouge. La vérité est bien trop dure... Il n'est plus obsédé par moi. Il me hait toujours mais je n'ai plus aucune emprise sur lui. Il s'est détaché de moi, il a tiré un trait sur notre relation, sans aucune hésitation. Mon coeur me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que je perds les pédales, c'est une horreur, il faut absolument que je me ressaisisse. Je ne me reconnais plus mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. La présence de Shizu-chan est néfaste pour moi alors je vais prendre du recul, j'en ai bien besoin pour pouvoir y voir plus clair. Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui un moment... Ne pas le voir pendant quelques temps me remettra les idées en place, j'en suis persuadé... Et puis, toute cette histoire d'amour, c'est juste un autre délire de ma part. Il suffit que je prenne mes distances et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Les battements de mon coeur reprennent alors un rythme plus normal. Je me détends, tout ira bien. Je vais y arriver, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise phase. J'en ai connu bien d'autres, j'arriverai à trouver la solution... Je ferme alors les yeux et tente, presque désespérément, de profiter simplement de l'instant présent...

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. Cette histoire est en deux parties. La suite (et fin) arrivera la semaine prochaine.


	2. Partie 2

Voici la deuxième partie avec un peu de retard. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes.

 **Guest** : Merci pour ton commentaire qui est arrivé assez vite en plus. Il m'a bien motivé pour la correction.

 **Volgane** : Ça m'a fait très plaisir de lire ton commentaire détaillé! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Je suis contente de voir que ça t'a plu. Je suis aussi une inconditionnelle du couple Shizaya mais en toute honnêteté, je dois bien avouer que Vorona irait très bien avec Shizuo aussi et arriverait sûrement à l'apaiser. C'est super si j'ai réussi à faire passer ça. Malheureusement, c'est le dernier chapitre ici, il n'y en aura pas d'autre, mais j'espère que ça te conviendra. Encore merci pour ton retour!

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _Partie 2_

J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé de rester loin d'Ikebukuro, de ne plus penser à _eux_ , mais rien n'y a fait. Je me suis plongé dans le travail, j'ai fréquenté encore plus que d'habitude les forums parlant de suicide, j'ai tenté de m'amuser mais tout avait un goût fade. C'est devenu difficile de garder le sourire. Même mes Humains me semblent moins resplendissants que d'habitude. Je pensais que ça passerait mais je me trompais. En fait, c'est devenu de pire en pire. Cette obsession me ronge jour et nuit, je m'imagine sans cesse ce qu'ils sont en train de faire tous les deux. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'oublier. D'autant que la mission de Shiki était taillée pour ça. J'ai pas mal travaillé dessus et j'ai fini par découvrir pourquoi il s'intéressait à Kyoto. Le groupe veut tout simplement agrandir davantage son territoire. Ça m'a amusé, un temps mais ça n'a pas duré.

Tout est flou dans ma tête. Avant, au moins, je savais faire la différence entre mes moments euphoriques et les autres mais, à présent, tout se mélange dans mon esprit. La douleur a fini par s'effacer lentement pour faire place une étrange lassitude. Je me sens comme un pantin désarticulé, comme un vulgaire automate. Je n'y vois plus clair, je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai touché le fond. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre, je n'ai plus envie de lutter. Tout me parait fade. Parfois, c'est comme si je ne ressentais plus rien du tout. Dans ces moments-là, j'ai réellement envie de tuer Shizuo... La mort, ça résout bien des problèmes, non ?

Je soupire légèrement. Je me sens mal, j'ai besoin de m'évader. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis monté sur le toit de cet immeuble... J'aime venir ici. D'ailleurs, c'est là que j'emmène la plupart des gens suicidaires que je rencontre. La hauteur est parfaite pour réussir sa chute mortelle. Je me penche d'ailleurs et je ressens une légère sensation de vertige. Je pourrais me laisser tomber, ce serait si simple. Je quitterais toutes ces contraintes, toutes ces chaines qui m'empoisonnent l'existence. Je suis même sûr que ces quelques secondes avant l'impact seraient les meilleures de ma vie, je me sentirais si libre, j'aurais l'impression de voler. Mais après ? La mort... c'est effrayant. Qu'il y a-t-il après ? Le Paradis, l'Enfer, le Valhalla ? J'aimerais tant y croire, surtout au Valhalla, mais, là encore, ce n'est sans doute qu'un délire de ma part. Et même s'il existait, y aurais-je ma place ? Je ne suis pas un guerrier, je suis... rien du tout en fait. Et si je me trompais ? Et s'il n'y avait juste rien après la mort ? Je ne parle même pas du néant, puisque c'est un concept qu'on peut appréhender, mais réellement rien du tout. Ne plus voir, ne plus entendre, ne plus sentir, ne plus penser. Je ne peux me l'imaginer. Ce serait comme une nuit sans rêve pour l'éternité. Sauf qu'on ne s'en rendrait jamais compte puisqu'il n'y aurait pas de réveil. Peut-être que la vie, c'est juste ça : un passage éphémère. Tous les bons penseurs aiment nous rappeler de profiter de chaque instant, mais c'est tellement idyllique ! Comment profiter quand tout va mal ?

Toutes les personnes suicidaires que j'ai rencontrées disaient, dans le fond, la même chose. C'est ironique, je ne me souviens ni de leur nom, ni de leur visage. Par contre, leurs raisons restent gravées dans ma mémoire. « Je n'en peux plus. J'ai honte. Ma mère trompe mon père. Mon père trompe ma mère. J'ai le coeur brisé. Il ne m'aime pas. Je suis seul. Personne ne veut de moi. » J'ai toujours respecté leur volonté, chacun a ses propres limites, mais je ne les ai jamais aussi bien compris que jusqu'à présent. Vouloir se supprimer pour ne plus ressentir la douleur, c'est tentant...  
Je ferme les yeux, écarte les bras et respire profondément. Je pourrais le faire. Je n'ai qu'à glisser vers l'avant pour que tout soit fini. Mais je ne veux pas. Cette douleur, même si elle est insupportable, me maintient en vie. Si je meurs et qu'il n'y a vraiment rien après, certes je ne souffrirai plus mais je ne me rendrais pas compte que je ne souffre plus puisque je n'existerai tout simplement plus. Je n'aurai plus aucune perception. Alors est-ce que ça en vaut le coup ? Pourtant, ça aurait été amusant de voir la réaction de Shizu-chan. Qu'aurait-il dit, qu'aurait-il fait s'il apprenait que je m'étais suicidé à cause de lui ? Mais encore une fois, quel intérêt si je ne suis pas là pour le voir de mes propres yeux ?

La mort, c'est un concept trop abstrait, que je ne peux pas contrôler. Et j'ai besoin... j'ai tellement besoin d'avoir ce contrôle sur les autres mais aussi sur moi-même.

Je rouvre alors lentement les yeux. La vérité, c'est que je suis bien trop lâche pour en finir. Ou peut-être que je ne suis tout simplement pas dans la bonne « phase ». Mais je ne veux pas revenir dans cet état-là. Cet état où je me sens en-dessous de tout. Je vaux mieux que ça... non ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'en viens à douter de tout, à ne plus me reconnaitre. Je me dégoute, je suis tombé vraiment bas. Je n'arrive pas à trouver la solution. J'ai toujours su gérer mes problèmes d'humeur avant, j'ai toujours pu trouver une échappatoire à chaque souci qui se présentait devant moi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive plus ? C'est injuste, c'est douloureux. Rester près de Shizu-chan me fait trop mal, mais être loin de lui me rend parano. Mes pensées tournent et tournent sans cesse dans ma tête. Ça me donne le tournis. Que fait-il ? Où en est-il avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il l'aime toujours ? Pourquoi était-il ivre ce soir-là ? Aurait-il pu m'aimer si les choses avaient été différentes ? Pourrait-il m'aimer si je lui déclarais mes sentiments ? Toutes ces questions m'emprisonnent l'esprit. J'ai envie de vomir...

 _Arrête ! Arrête de penser à eux !_ Je ricane, si seulement c'était aussi simple. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont là, en permanence, autour de moi, à me narguer avec leur bonheur. J'aimerais tellement les tailler avec mon couteau ! Dieu que je les hais ! Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas rester ici. Je m'éloigne alors du rebord, presque avec regret. Il suffirait d'un rien pour que je me laisse tomber mais je ne peux pas... Il me faut une distraction, un point d'attache. Je suis de nouveau en roue libre, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire. Je veux juste garder le contrôle...

Je sors alors mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Shinra, sans vraiment y réfléchir. J'ai juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'oublier ma propre vie, de m'évader.

« Bonjour Izaya, j'espère que c'est important parce que je suis...

\- Tu es avec Celty, je sais. »

Je le coupe, blasé. Peut-il avoir une conversation sans parler de son amour dérangeant pour une femme sans tête ? Ne sent-il pas que j'ai besoin de son aide ? Shinra est vraiment un ami terrible.

« Je voulais juste... Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être se voir. »

Je déteste la faiblesse que j'entends dans ma voix. Merde, je suis vraiment tombé bien bas ! En plus m'abaisser à demander à le voir, c'est juste pitoyable. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. Je n'ai besoin de personne, je ne dois être dépendant de personne !

« Tu es blessé ? me demande-t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Non... pas vraiment.

\- Hm je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas expert en psychologie. Si tu es enfin décidé à te faire soigner, je peux te recommander quelqu'un.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais juste te voir, comme ça sans raison. Peut-être ce soir... »

J'essaye de faire en sorte de ne pas paraitre trop pathétique. Je t'en prie Shinra, lis entre les lignes. Je ne veux pas être seul, pas ce soir. Je ne veux pas être juste avec moi-même...

« Ce soir, ce n'est pas possible. Shizuo vient à la maison.

\- ... Je vois. Je comprends, c'est sûr que c'est important que tu continues à voir régulièrement tes amis. »

Ma voix se fait plus acerbe. Tu te moques vraiment de moi là, Shinra. Tu fais toujours passer Shizuo avant moi. Je ne compte pas faire une crise de jalousie, c'est tellement puéril, mais ce soir... _juste_ ce soir, fais moi passer avant.

« Je suis bien content que tu comprennes, Izaya.

\- ... J'imagine qu'il viendra accompagné...

\- Pas cette fois, je pense que Vorona devait faire autre chose.

\- Ah, ils se séparent déjà pour les sorties, ce n'est pas bon signe. »

D'un coup, mon humeur remonte. Après le coup du bar, voilà qu'il va seul chez Shinra. Si ça ne sent pas la rupture à plein nez, ça. Je le savais ! Il ne pouvait pas se montrer normal tout ce temps sans craquer. Elle a enfin dû comprendre à qui elle avait affaire. Elle a eu peur, elle a pris ses distances et ce pauvre Shizu-chan se noit dans l'alcool pour oublier qu'il a, une nouvelle fois, tout foutu par terre.

« Au contraire, il est très heureux, rétorque Shinra d'une voix amusée. Ça marche vraiment bien avec Vorona. Il m'en parle très souvent. D'ailleurs, c'est agaçant. Est-ce que je suis aussi énervant moi, avec Celty ? Enfin bref, il aimerait beaucoup vivre avec elle, mais il a peur de le lui demander, il pense que c'est peut-être trop tôt, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu sais que ça fait dix mois qu'ils sont ensemble. »

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent alors que je plisse légèrement les yeux. C'est une blague ? Il veut déjà emménager avec elle ? A quand le mariage et les bébés ?! A cette pensée, je sens un léger vertige s'emparer de moi. Quelle horreur...

« Il a raison de ne pas se précipiter... Une fois qu'ils vivront ensemble, il ne pourra plus lui cacher sa monstruosité. Et quand il lui balancera le frigo sur la tête parce qu'elle aura vidé la dernière bouteille de lait, il sera trop tard pour regretter !

\- Tu m'as l'air bien amer, commente Shinra. »

Je préfère ne pas répondre, je n'aime pas le ton qu'il a. Il reste neutre, comme s'il débitait des informations sans aucune importance. Mais je l'entends alors soupirer, ce qui me surprend un peu.

« Je t'avais prévenu pourtant, déclare-t-il toujours sur le même ton. Mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Alors, tu as enfin compris ? »

Il sait... Bien-sûr qu'il le sait. Tout devient plus clair maintenant, voilà pourquoi il m'a dit de ne pas trainer si je voulais faire quelque chose... Je sens mon pouls cogner violemment dans mes tympans. J'ai honte. Personne ne devait jamais le savoir. Je peux – à la limite – gérer mes ignobles sentiments s'ils restent enfouis au plus profond de moi, mais je refuse que quiconque soit au courant de leur existence. Je ne pourrai pas faire face à cette humiliation... Cependant, c'est Shinra, non ? Je peux lui faire confiance, j'imagine. C'est mon seul ami, le seul qui a su lire en moi... Il ne va pas se moquer de moi... J'essaye de m'en convaincre, c'est ma seule alternative.

Le silence devient oppressant. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de lui poser une question qui me taraude.

« ... Et toi, depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Depuis votre première rencontre. J'ai vu ta façon de le regarder et j'ai compris, mais je pensais pas que tu te mentirais à toi-même tout ce temps. »

Un rire sans joie s'échappe de ma gorge. Je ne comprends pas comment il s'y prend pour voir toujours clair en moi. Suis-je aussi prévisible ? Je me sens mal... Comment peut-il savoir avant moi ce que je ressens ? Suis-je vraiment tombé sous le charme de Shizuo dès notre première rencontre ? Je grimace, ce genre de phrase est vraiment ignoble et pleine de sentiments dégoulinants qui me dégoutent. Non, Shinra se trompe. Ça fait presque dix ans que je connais Shizu-chan, c'est impossible que je me sois fourvoyé aussi longtemps sur mes sentiments... De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Du moins, ça ne devrait pas en avoir. Je ne dois pas me focaliser là-dessus. On s'en fiche de quand date mes sentiments. Ce qui compte, c'est le présent...

« Oui et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Je brise son couple pour tenter ma chance ?

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demande Shinra d'une voix horriblement calme.

\- ... Non... »

Je soupire fortement. J'aime Shizuo, même si cette pensée me fait grimacer de honte et de dégout, mais lui ne m'aimera jamais en retour. Je ne me fais aucune illusion là-dessus. Je n'ai alors que deux solutions : le lui faire payer ou lâcher prise...

« C'est allé trop loin entre nous, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière... Il me hait, je ne peux pas changer ça. J'ai juste... besoin d'aller de l'avant. Je ne veux pas devenir comme ces humains qui restent accrochés à leur obsession. C'est pitoyable.

\- Hé ! Ce n'est pas pitoyable ! réplique directement Shinra qui se sent, visiblement, visé par mes paroles. Regarde Celty et moi ! J'ai persévéré et j'ai eu raison !

\- ... Et tu aurais fait quoi si elle était tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Hmm, difficile à dire. Ça m'aurait briser le coeur ! Je n'aurais pas pu vivre en la voyant avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Quand on aime réellement quelqu'un, on ne peut pas le laisser partir. Il faut s'accrocher encore et encore. Si Celty aimait quelqu'un d'autre, je les aurais pourchassés. Jamais je ne l'aurais laissée partir sans aller jusqu'au bout de mes convictions et de mon amour pour elle. »

N'importe qui de sensé aurait dit l'inverse. Quand on aime réellement quelqu'un, on veut son bonheur, non ? Enfin, dans un monde idyllique, c'est ce qu'on devrait faire. Je souris légèrement. Je crois que c'est pour ça aussi que j'apprécie Shinra, il n'est pas formaté par la société et me donnera toujours son avis avec honnêteté, même s'il diffère totalement de ce que la norme voudrait. Cependant, son discours est bien beau, mais il ne peut s'appliquer à moi. Aller jusqu'au bout de mes convictions... Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que j'en ai. Mais je peux à peine accepter mes sentiments pour le monstre d'Ikebukuro, alors me battre pour lui serait complètement utopique. Et, encore une fois, je préfère avoir les pieds sur terre. J'admire Shinra pour ça, il n'a pas hésité à ouvrir son coeur à Celty, à se donner tout à elle mais moi, je ne pourrais jamais me mettre dans une telle position. Laisser ce genre de contrôle à Shizuo me fait frissonner d'avance. Non, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Je ne peux pas faire comme Shinra, je ne vais rien tenter contre eux... Si je le fais, je laisserais mes sentiments me ronger le coeur, ce que je refuse. Je dois me protéger et reconstruire mes remparts autour de moi le plus vite possible. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je vais gagner à m'acharner sur lui alors qu'il est enfin heureux ? Je vais juste être une personne amère... Contrairement à ce que pense la plupart des gens, je ne m'aime pas beaucoup. J'ai bien conscience de ce que je suis et, quelques fois, j'aimerais réellement pouvoir être quelqu'un d'autre, ne pas être pris dans mes cycles infernaux qui me donnent l'impression de vivre sur des montagnes russes. Alors, si je rajoute en plus l'amertume, je serai vraiment quelqu'un de détestable.

« ... J'ai bien vu que Shizu-chan est passé à autre chose. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu... il a su contrôler sa colère.

\- Et bien, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux amorcer un changement dans votre relation s'il te lance sans cesse des objets.

\- Arrête, Shinra. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il aime vraiment Vorona. Alors je... je vais juste laisser tomber...

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ton genre ça.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? J'ai un minimum d'amour propre. Si Shizu-chan ne veut plus jouer avec moi, je ne vais pas insister... J'ai essayé mais il ne veut pas. Je ne suis pas un chien, comme lui. Je ne vais pas le suivre sans cesse. »

Les mots sortent aisément, comme si j'essayais de nous convaincre tous les deux. Mentir est une seconde nature pour moi. J'en ai tellement l'habitude que je ne dois même plus réfléchir. Neuf fois sur dix, ce qui sort de ma bouche est un mensonge. Et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception. Mais je me dois de garder la face. Je ne peux pas dire à Shinra l'état dans lequel je suis réellement. Je préfère lui faire croire que renoncer à Shizu-chan est facile et que c'est mon propre choix. En réalité, c'est plus une nécessité qu'un véritable choix.

« D'accord. Et bien, fais comme tu le sens Izaya.

\- De toute façon, ça ne m'atteint pas. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été surpris par leur couple mais je m'y suis fait maintenant. Et puis, c'est un peu tôt pour parler d'amour pour désigner mes propres sentiments. Je dirais plus que j'ai ressenti une attirance pour lui, venant probablement d'un élan étrange de jalousie. Je veux dire, Shizu-chan est mon jouet et je n'aime pas qu'on vole mes affaires. »

Le silence s'installe. Shinra ne dit rien, cependant j'ai l'impression d'entendre sa voix dans ma tête qui ne cesse de me dire : « tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? » Mais il reste silencieux. Peut-être que je me fais des films ou peut-être qu'il a un minimum de considération pour moi pour ne pas me mettre davantage dans l'embarras. Mouais, non, c'est pas son genre.

« Izaya, finit-il par reprendre sur un ton étrangement sérieux, si tu veux je peux te faire une ordonnance.

\- ... Une ordonnance ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- D'anti-dépresseurs. Ça te ferait surement du bien. »

C'est à mon tour de garder le silence. Non. Non, ne revient pas avec ça, Shinra, je te l'interdis. Je vais _bien_ ! Mon seul problème est un homme à la force surhumaine habillé en barman. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai plus eu de mauvaise phase depuis ces quelques mois horribles. Ni d'euphorie non plus. C'est bien la preuve que je suis normal.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je ne suis pas du tout déprimé.

\- Bien, comme tu le sens. Autre chose ? »

C'est bien la première fois qu'il me demande ça sur ce ton. Encore un peu et je croirais presque qu'il se préoccupe réellement de moi. Je ricane légèrement, comme si c'était possible. Ce type ne s'intéresse qu'à une seule personne : Celty.

« Non, rien d'autre. Amuse-toi bien alors ce soir.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Au revoir. »

Et sans attendre, il raccroche. Etrangement, je me sens un peu mieux. J'ai enfin pris une décision claire. Je vais revivre comme avant. Je vais arrêter de maudire Vorona et je vais juste accepter leur couple. Je vais continuer à aller à Ikebukuro, comme avant. Ce n'est certainement pas Shizu-chan qui va m'empêcher de vivre comme je l'entends ! Je compte bien reprendre le contrôle total sur ma vie. Et puisque l'éloignement ne marche pas du tout, je ne vais plus l'éviter. Ce sera surement difficile au début, mais toute blessure finit par cicatriser, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a bien un jour où je me rendrai compte que je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui... Je veux y croire. Je dois y croire. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

Il est passé à autre chose, il veut juste vivre tranquillement son histoire avec Vorona. La décision n'est pas simple mais je préfère m'effacer. Maintenant que je me suis avoué mes sentiments, je ne peux pas retourner en arrière. Mais je peux encore moins continuer à vivre dans cet état de mal-être total. Ceci dit, les sentiments humains sont trop complexes pour être simplement traités de manière rationnelle. Il me fait du mal, j'aimerais tellement lui rendre la pareille mais c'est juste puéril. J'aime croire que je vaux mieux que ça, j'ai besoin de me le prouver... Peut-être que je pourrais le laisser tranquille. Se sacrifier par amour, c'est un principe qui me plait bien. C'est tellement humain.

Etre humain... C'est un sentiment que j'aimerais pouvoir ressentir. Ça fait des années que je me sens en total décalage par rapport aux autres. Je n'arrive pas à me lier à eux, je suis juste à part. Je n'arrive pas à trouver ma place, je suis trop différent... J'ai cru qu'en tuant Shizuo, je pourrais me sentir plus humain. Seul un humain peut tuer un monstre, non ? Mais si je ne peux pas le tuer, comment faire ? L'aimer me rend monstrueux. Je dois... je dois trouver quelque chose, alors peut-être que si j'arrive à le laisser vivre son bonheur, si je ne m'interpose pas, si je continue ma vie comme autrefois en acceptant son histoire d'amour, je retrouverai un peu mon humanité. Je pourrais être une bonne personne pour Shizu-chan et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne le saura jamais.

J'affiche un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Je déteste ça : être confronté à des émotions contradictoires qui amènent des envies si différentes. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Rester à l'écart à Shinjuku ne sert à rien, tout me rappelle Shizu-chan. C'est ironique parce qu'il est rarement venu ici mais un simple détail fait remonter tant de souvenirs. Toutes ces courses poursuites où j'ai fini haletant, le dos adossé à un mur de ce quartier... Je me suis toujours senti en sécurité à Shinjuku, j'arrêtais de courir dès que j'arrivais ici. Il ne m'a jamais poursuivi en dehors d'Ikebukuro. De mémoire, il n'est venu qu'une seule fois me chercher chez moi, c'était très amusant d'ailleurs, mais on avait été interrompu par Celty. Je ne me souviens même plus ce qu'il me reprochait...

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Comment aie-je pu me laisser enfermer dans une telle situation ? Ce n'est vraiment pas digne de moi. Et puis, ça fait trois mois que je me suis imposé un repli stratégique, je pense que c'est suffisant. J'ai surmonté ma douleur, j'en suis persuadé. Tout ce temps sans le voir, ça m'a fait pas mal cogité, je me prends trop la tête. Comment savoir si mes sentiments étranges sont rentrés dans l'ordre si je ne le vois pas ? Il est grand temps que je m'impose un test. Sans compter que, vu mon travail, je ne peux éviter Ikebukuro très longtemps. De plus, ne pas aller dans un quartier sans réelle raison, me parait bien pathétique. Je n'ai plus envie de me cacher. Je n'ai plus envie de me sentir aussi faible. Je voudrais juste que tout redevienne comme avant, ce n'est pas trop demander, non ? Et puisque Shizuo ne veut pas faire d'effort, c'est à moi de m'adapter. Je peux accepter sa relation, je peux perdre mes sentiments pour lui. Moi aussi, je peux jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Je ne le laisserai pas me détruire.

Fort de mes pensées, je quitte enfin le toit et redescends sur la rue. Tout est une question de volonté, j'en suis convaincu. C'est à moi de faire en sorte que ses faits et gestes ne m'atteignent pas. Quand à mes problèmes d'humeur, c'est également une faiblesse de ma part, je peux les repousser si j'y mets assez d'énergie. Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Je refuse de me laisser contrôler par mes émotions. Je suis maitre de moi-même. Et je vais me le prouver pas plus tard que maintenant.

Mes pas me mènent naturellement près de l'appartement de Shinra. Si Shizu-chan a été invité chez lui, il ne devrait pas tarder. Si je continue à marcher, je finirais forcément par le croiser. Je vais y arriver. Les mains dans les poches, j'affiche mon habituel sourire sournois. Je suis Izaya Orihara, informateur de Tokyo, insensible, manipulateur, avec certains penchants pour la cruauté. J'aime les humains, je joue avec eux, je les déplace sur mon échiquier au gré de mes humeurs. Je hais Shizuo Heiwajima parce qu'il est un monstre, parce qu'il me gâche la vie. Voilà tout ce que je suis, tout ce que je pense. Rien d'autre ne doit venir perturber mon esprit. Lentement, je sens mes remparts se refermer autour de moi.

Après un instant de marche, je l'aperçois enfin au bout de la rue. Je renforce mon sourire, je bloque mon coeur. Je vais me prouver à moi-même que tout peut redevenir comme avant, du moins de mon côté. J'avance vers lui, une aura de plus en plus menaçante m'entoure. Comme autrefois, je le toise avec mépris. Il me remarque enfin. Il fronce alors les sourcils et serre les poings. Une fois à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, nous nous arrêtons tous les deux. Je garde mon sourire malveillant alors que des veines d'énervement apparaissent sur son front. Un silence s'installe, comme si aucun de nous deux ne voulait prendre la parole en premier. Mais la patience n'étant pas le fort de la brute, forcément, il craque avant moi.

« Dégage de mon chemin, grogne-t-il.

\- Et bien et bien, que d'agressivité. Tu me paraissais bien plus docile l'autre soir au bar.

\- J'préfère pas en reparler, on était tous les deux ivres. »

Il affiche une moue de dégout alors que ses paroles me laissent perplexe. Comment ça tous les deux ?

« Sache Shizu-chan que je ne suis jamais ivre. Contrairement à un certain protozoaire stupide, je garde toujours le contrôle de moi-même.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors t'as proposé de coucher avec moi en étant sobre ?! »

Sa voix se fait plus forte mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas que de la colère qui y transparait. Il est surtout médusé. Mon coeur rate un battement, je sens que le terrain devient terriblement glissant. Alerte, alerte. J'éclate alors de rire, me moquant ouvertement de lui.

« Ce que tu peux être ridicule. Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu en te tourmentant. Mais jamais je n'aurais accepté que tu poses tes mains dégoutantes sur moi.

\- Connard ! Tu mériterais vraiment de te faire écorcher vif !

\- Que de vocabulaire... Et qu'attends-tu pour le faire ? On est seul, je suis sans défense. Tu pourrais me tuer et laisser mon corps pourrir dans une ruelle sale et délabrée.

\- Non, je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier à cause de toi, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

Clôturant la conversation comme ça, il s'avance, me dépasse et continue sa route, sans se retourner. Je sens une colère sourde monter en moi. Je déteste quand il fait ça ! Il n'a pas le droit de m'ignorer ! Je sors alors mon couteau. Je pourrais le lui planter dans le dos, nul doute qu'il se mettrait à me courir après ça ! Mais... ce serait terriblement pathétique. Soupirant, je laisse mon bras retomber le long de mon corps. Il ne veut plus me parler ? D'accord, très bien. Ça ne me touche pas, ça ne m'atteint pas. C'est fini ce temps-là où tu avais une quelconque influence sur moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine ? Et bien toi non plus tu ne vaux pas la peine que je me laisse autant aller. Ma vie ne dépend pas que de toi. Je vais continuer comme avant et même tirer parti de la situation. Puisque tu ne veux plus me poursuivre, je vais en profiter pour agrandir mes affaires à Ikebukuro. Désormais, je ne mets plus aucune limite. Je vais y arriver. Parce que je suis plus fort que ça...

* * *

J'ai réussi à me bercer de cette douce illusion pendant plusieurs mois. Une magnifique euphorie s'était même à nouveau emparée de moi. Je me sentais au-dessus de la masse, comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. J'enchainais les contrats, m'amusant avec de pauvres âmes en peine. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un carrousel qui tournait à vive allure. Ça m'a amusé, ça m'a fait _délirer_. Puis, j'ai fini par avoir le tournis...

Aujourd'hui, ça fait tout juste un an que Shizuo et Vorona sont ensemble... Un an qu'ils s'aiment, qu'ils se supportent, qu'ils s'apprivoisent. Un an que tout s'est mis à changer. À présent, quand je croise par hasard Shizu-chan, c'est à peine si on se regarde. Et, à chaque fois, c'est comme un coup de poignard dans mon coeur. Je me dégoute de plus en plus de ne pas réussir à garder mon indifférence à son égard. Lui, par contre, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger de m'ignorer. Il agit comme si tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble n'avait aucune importance. Et, dans le fond, c'est peut-être vrai. Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, c'est que je lui fiche la paix et c'est chose faite maintenant. Il m'a mis de côté, il m'a éjecté de sa vie pour pouvoir être heureux et j'ai essayé de l'accepter. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix de faire avec mais ça mal, trop mal. Je pensais que mes sentiments pour lui finiraient par partir ou, du moins, s'atténuer mais ce n'est pas le cas. A vrai dire, c'est tout le contraire qui se passe. Je ne peux plus supporter de le voir avec elle. Chaque jour, c'est de pire en pire et c'est difficile de maintenir mon masque en place. Faire semblant, c'était pourtant ce que je faisais de mieux avant mais à présent, je n'y arrive plus...

Le rempart que j'ai construit autour de moi est en train de se fissurer de toute part. J'ai peur, tellement peur, ce qui renforce ma haine. Je déteste cette faiblesse, je me sens sans défense. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec moi à la fin ? Rester à Shinjuku ne marche pas, fréquenter Ikebukuro non plus ! Quelle est la solution alors ? Ce n'est pas possible... je refuse de vivre comme ça...

Je jette un coup d'oeil au miroir de ma salle de bain. Je n'éprouve que de la répulsion quand j'y vois mon reflet. Je me suis fait trahir par mon propre coeur. Mais c'est pire que ça. Shizuo s'est incrusté dans ma peau, dans mon sang. Il est comme une maladie qui, après avoir infecté l'organe principal, s'attaque aux autres parties de mon corps. Je voudrais tant pouvoir le faire sortir de moi. Je me gratte alors furieusement le bras droit. Mes ongles s'enfoncent de plus en plus dans ma peau. Ça m'apaise mais ce n'est pas suffisant. J'ai besoin d'aller plus _profondément_. Ma respiration se fait haletante alors que je sors mon couteau. Je passe lentement mes doigts sur la lame. J'aime l'avoir sur moi, il me rassure. Mais cette fois-ci, il va me servir à autre chose... D'un geste nonchalant, je le laisse glisser sur ma peau. Du sang coule. Je le regarde, fasciné. Ça y est, le poison commence à sortir. Je me demande combien de sang doit sortir pour que je me sente mieux...

Mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée me sort de ma transe. Je cligne des yeux, comme si je me réveillais d'un long rêve. Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Rapidement, je prends un chiffon et le presse contre ma blessure. Heureusement, ce n'est pas très profond. J'applique un pansement avant de remettre mon pull. Plus rien ne se voit. C'est invisible, comme tout le reste de mes problèmes. Je descends et me dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

« Shiki, bonjour ! Je ne me souviens pas qu'on avait rendez-vous ensemble aujourd'hui. »

Je lui souris d'un air angélique. À vrai dire, j'apprécie Shiki. Tout est dans le contrôle chez lui. Vêtements impeccables, voix posée et calme en toute circonstance. Homme d'affaire intransigeant, il me fait penser à mon père pour être honnête. Il est difficile à sonder, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'aime m'amuser à tester ses limites. Cependant, c'est avec lui que je prends le plus de protections. Même s'il passe facilement pour un gentleman, il n'en reste pas moins un yakuza.

« C'est exact, mais je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. Puis-je entrer ?

\- Bien-sûr. »

Je m'efface alors pour le laisser passer. Il s'avance dans mon salon et s'installe sur le divan, avant de sortir une cigarette. Il ne me demande pas la permission, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, il l'a fait la première fois qu'il est venu ici.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, reprend-il alors.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, c'est tout. »

Je m'assieds en face, sous son regard perçant. Je fais semblant de rien. Je suis peut-être un peu plus pâle que d'habitude mais il est impossible qu'il remarque mon mal-être.

« Tu mets aussi plus de temps à réaliser les travaux que je te donne. Il y a un problème ?

\- ... Non. Tout va très bien.

\- Bien, parfait. Dans ce cas, tu es d'attaque pour une nouvelle mission, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait. »

Je lui souris, avenant. Je suis plus que d'attaque, je suis impatient. J'ai besoin d'avoir de nouveaux objectifs. Mais Shiki ne semble pas pressé de m'en dire plus. Ses yeux me sondent, comme s'ils essayaient de lire en moi. Je préfère prendre ça avec humour.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? J'ai un bout de salade entre les dents ?

\- Non, mais tu as du sang sur l'une de tes manches. »

Je baisse aussitôt les yeux. Des tâches rouges sont, en effet, clairement visibles sur mon haut, pourtant foncé. Je me fige. Me serais-je couper plus profondément que ce que je croyais ?

« Hmm, ce n'est rien. Une altercation qui a mal tourné.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ce n'est rien. Je me suis mal soigné, voilà tout. »

Il me lance un autre regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

« Tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

\- Non, ça ira. Parlez-moi donc de ce nouveau projet. »

Il tire une bouffée de sa cigarette, pensif. Puis, il se décide enfin à aller dans le vif du sujet.

« J'imagine que tu as découvert pourquoi je t'avais demandé d'enquêter sur les gangs de Kyoto. Le groupe a déjà pas mal de préfectures sous son contrôle, mais il veut encore s'agrandir et s'établir dans le district de Kyoto nous assurerait une meilleure prospérité. Seulement, on ne peut pas débarquer là-bas sans aucune préparation.

\- C'est évident. Je suppose donc que mes informations ont été utiles.

\- Très. Maintenant, on est en train de préparer le terrain sur place. On avait envoyé quelqu'un, mais il s'est fait descendre.

\- Ce sont les risques du métier. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Absorbé par la conversation, je ne sens même plus la douleur.

« Exact mais du coup, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Tiens, prends ça. »

Il me tend un dossier que je m'empresse d'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, je vois des photos d'un superbe appartement, très lumineux et spacieux. Situé à Kyoto, il semble encore plus agréable que mon logement actuel. Alors celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir. Bien-sûr, Kyoto est une ville très peuplée où il doit être agréable d'observer les humains, mais elle est à plus de cinq heures de route d'ici.

« Il est à toi si tu acceptes le job, me déclare Shiki sans vraiment de surprise.

\- ... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais être intéressé par ce genre d'offre ?

\- Je t'observe depuis que tu travailles pour nous et ces derniers temps, tu as plus l'air de tourner en rond qu'autre chose. »

Je reste sans voix là... Je fronce les sourcils, de mauvaise humeur. Ce que je craignais commence à se réaliser. Merde, je savais que mon masque s'effondrait mais je ne me rendais pas compte que ça se voyait à ce point...

« Ce n'est pas la porte à côté je le reconnais, reprend Shiki, mais rien ne te retient ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Non, j'imagine que non en effet... mais ça, je ne compte pas l'avouer à haute voix.

« Ce n'est pas une décision qui se prend à la légère.

\- Tu as deux jours. Après ça, on propose l'offre à un autre informateur. »

J'acquiesce. Je sais que si j'accepte, j'aurai beaucoup d'avantages. Le souci n'est pas là. J'ai tellement de connexions à Ikebukuro et à Shinjuku, est-ce que je suis prêt à perdre tout ça ? La proposition débarque presque comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Il me prend complètement au dépourvu.

« Faire autre chose te fera sans doute du bien, ajoute-t-il.

\- J'ai l'air de m'ennuyer à ce point ?

\- Je te connais, tu as besoin de nouveautés, d'autres défis, sinon tu t'enlises. Aie-je tort ?

\- ...Non, pas forcément. Mais je ne pense pas en avoir fini ici.

\- Vraiment ? Pense-y quand même, d'accord ? J'apprécierais que tu prennes ce travail. »

Et bien, on ne peut être plus clair. J'hoche la tête. Il finit tranquillement sa cigarette avant de se lever.

« N'oublie pas de soigner cette blessure.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

Je lui souris alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Je le salue avec un soi-disant respect et lui promets de réfléchir à sa proposition. Il s'en va alors, me laissant pensif.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Un nouveau challenge, c'est peut-être ce dont j'ai besoin actuellement. Ça fait longtemps que je végète dans cette ville et ces derniers temps, je n'en éprouve plus aucun plaisir, comme si je n'étais plus à ma place ici. Mais tout quitter signifie aussi mettre un terme à mon obsession... Des humains, ça se trouve partout mais ceux d'Ikebukuro sont précieux pour moi. Si je pars, je ne mangerai plus les délicieux sushis de Simon, je ne donnerai plus de travail à Celty, je ne pourrai plus observer l'évolution de mon trio préféré, je parlerai beaucoup moins souvent à Shinra – voire plus du tout – mais, surtout, je ne verrai plus jamais Shizuo...

Je soupire légèrement et retourne dans la salle de bain. Je retire mon haut et jette le pansement rouge de sang. Je sors le désinfectant et commence à soigner la plaie. Ça saigne pas mal mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de points de suture pour autant. En tout cas, j'espère parce que je ne tiens pas à croiser Shinra en ce moment. J'appuie fortement sur la blessure. Ça devrait suffire. Je prends ensuite mon temps pour faire un bandage correct. Je remets mon sweater et décide de sortir. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de me changer les idées.

Le vent frappe mon visage, je referme ma veste sur moi. Il fait froid, l'hiver arrive. Je frissonne. Mes pas me trainent, sans trop réfléchir, vers Ikebukuro. Je ne cesse de penser à la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Shiki. L'accepter, c'est peut-être une solution de facilité. Est-ce que je pourrais partir d'ici, m'en aller et tout recommencer ailleurs ?

C'est amusant, tout ça me rappelle la conversation que j'ai eu avec Mikado il y a quelque temps. Ce qui nous parait extraordinaire un jour devient banal le lendemain. On s'habitue à tout. Je pense qu'il me ressemble beaucoup sur ce point. J'ai toujours besoin d'en avoir plus. Je ne suis jamais satisfait. Tokyo, lui-même, est devenu banal. Un coursier sans tête, quelle importance ? On la voit à tous les coins de rue maintenant, il n'y a plus aucun secret à découvrir derrière son casque. Les Dollars, un simple groupe que je connais de fond en comble. Un barman avec une force monstrueuse qui est simplement devenu un homme amoureux qui essaye de changer pour la femme qu'il aime. Banal, banal, banal. Plus rien ne m'excite ici. La vérité, c'est que je m'ennuie. Je suis passé par tous les états émotionnels possibles ces derniers mois. Mais à présent, c'est comme si j'étais anesthésié. Je me demande vaguement ce qui est le pire...

Arrivé dans mon quartier préféré, je marche encore un peu avant de m'assoir sur un petit muret. Je regarde alors les humains défiler devant moi. Ce spectacle suffisait à m'amuser avant, mais, à présent, il me lasse. Ils sont tous tellement insignifiants... Moi aussi, je me fane dans cette ville. Il est sans doute grand temps que je parte. J'ai besoin de me ressourcer ailleurs, de me retrouver pleinement. Je sais que je n'y arriverai pas ici. Le moment est peut-être venu pour moi de couper ces chaines qui me retiennent à Ikebukuro. Des chaines, oui, c'est vraiment le mot. Aujourd'hui, je me sens prisonnier de cette ville, c'est insupportable. Je n'en peux plus, j'étouffe... Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'hésite ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me retenir ici ? Juste _lui_...

Les minutes s'écoulent alors que mon esprit me tourmente. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je me sens... vidé en fait. Tout m'épuise. Rien ne va comme je le voudrais. J'essaye juste de m'habituer à chaque situation, à ne plus rien ressentir. Ça marche, mais à quel prix ? J'ai l'impression d'être vide à l'intérieur. De n'être plus rien...

Au bout d'un moment, une voix un peu trop reconnaissable se fait entendre, ce qui me fait redresser la tête. Shizuo est bel et bien là, seulement à quelques mètres de moi. Décidément, il se montre toujours quand je le veux le moins. Il est avec Tom et Vorona, probablement en train de travailler. Sa main frôle celle de la blonde. C'est discret mais ça n'échappe pas à mes yeux. À aucun moment, il ne me regarde. Je me demande s'il le fait exprès ou si il n'arrive tout simplement plus à sentir mon odeur. Je ne sais pas quelle option me blesserait le plus... Ils passent tous les trois devant moi, comme si je n'existais pas. Ça fait mal. Je souris alors, dépité. J'aimerais qu'il se retourne, ne fusse qu'une seconde. _Donne-moi une raison de rester, Shizu-chan_... Mais bien-sûr, il ne le fait pas. Il continue son chemin comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire humain parmi les autres.

La vérité me frappe de plein fouet : cette ville arrive très bien à tourner sans moi. Et pour lui, c'est encore pire. Je vois qu'il a réussi à passer à autre chose, il n'est plus du tout obsédé par moi. Ça a pris du temps mais Vorona a fini par le détourner complètement de moi. Il a l'air heureux. Il a sans doute trouvé son bonheur avec elle. Moi, je suis clairement de trop... Ça fait un an que je supporte ça, j'ai assez donné, non ?

La proposition de Shiki tombe à pic. Et si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je dois bien avouer que je ressens en moi une montée d'adrénaline. C'est la première fois depuis des mois que je me sens à nouveau _vivant_. Je sais que j'ai envie d'y aller, de pouvoir recommencer à zéro mon échiquier. Cette motivation, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus ressentie. Je me suis perdu ici, à cause de Shizuo, à cause de ces sentiments insensés. J'ai besoin de me retrouver, de redevenir celui que je suis vraiment. Et puis, ça fait un an que je souffre et je ne supporte pas ça. J'ai toujours tout fait pour éviter ce genre de situation. Je me suis laissé piéger par le monstre d'Ikebukuro... mais c'est fini. Je m'avoue vaincu. La bête m'a battu, je préfère battre en retraite. Certains trouveront ça lâche mais qu'importe. Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de courageux de toute façon. Je préfère fuir et me préserver.

Je laisse échapper un léger rire. Mon dieu, ce que je peux être ridicule. Pourquoi tant d'hésitation ? _Allez Izaya, pour une fois, fais ce qu'il faut_. Je décroche alors mon téléphone et compose rapidement le numéro de Shiki. La conversation ne dure pas longtemps. Je lui dis simplement que je suis d'accord, il me répond que l'appartement est déjà prêt et que je peux partir quand je veux, mais que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je fixe alors mon déménagement à la semaine prochaine.

Et voilà, c'est scellé. Je vais partir. Je souris légèrement – un vrai sourire, pour une fois. Je vais enfin retrouver une vie qui me plait...

C'est étrange, un soulagement s'empare de tout mon être. Peut-être que c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début : accepter ma défaite et partir le plus loin possible, là où rien ne pourrait me rappeler Shizuo. Mais pour ça, il fallait que j'apprenne à lâcher prise. Il a fallu du temps, mais je suis prêt à présent. Prêt à redevenir ce que je suis censé être.

Sûr de ma décision, je rentre chez moi. J'ai pas mal de chose à faire à présent... Je me sens léger. J'ai enfin un nouveau projet dans lequel je peux me plonger entièrement. L'euphorie couvre mon corps, comme une couverture familière et agréable. Les affaires reprennent !

Le lendemain, j'ai déjà bien avancé dans mes préparatifs lorsque Nami entre dans l'appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec toutes ces caisses ? me demande-t-elle dans un soupir.

\- Je m'en vais.

\- ... Comment ça, tu t'en vas ?

\- On m'a fait une proposition de boulot que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je m'en vole pour Kyoto très prochainement.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chère Nami, tu es la bienvenue. Après tout, tu es une excellente secrétaire. »

Je lui souris, amusé. J'ai l'impression d'être comme un gosse. Je suis tellement excité à l'idée de partir. Je ne connais rien de cette ville. J'ai hâte d'y aller, de décortiquer mes humains, de me trouver des nouveaux jouets. Je ressens à nouveau ce tourbillon si plaisant.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais quitter Seiji pour te suivre dans tes délires ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, il ne te regarde même pas. Tu n'as pas l'impression de perdre ton temps en restant ici juste pour lui ? »

Nami me lance un regard noir, sans me répondre. Quelques fois, je ne la comprends pas. Comment peut-elle rester sans rien dire ? Elle sait pourtant que son frère ne l'aimera jamais comme elle le souhaite, alors pourquoi se faire du mal comme ça ? Moi, je n'ai su tenir qu'un an... Un an, c'était suffisant pour me détruire, pour ne plus me reconnaitre. Shizuo m'a brisé, m'a retiré des morceaux de moi-même. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'un déchet... Je refuse d'être comme ça. Pourquoi les humains acceptent-ils de souffrir ? C'est un concept qui m'a toujours dépassé. Je ne peux pas le supporter, c'est pour ça que je m'en vais. Et je suis persuadé que, cette fois-ci, ça fonctionnera. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de lui, je suis simplement resté à Shinjuku, là où tout, ou presque, me ramène à lui. Kyoto, c'est la grande inconnue. Très loin de Tokyo, il n'y a aucun risque que je croise Shizu-chan par hasard. Et je n'ai aucun souvenir avec lui là-bas. C'est parfait. Je vais pouvoir me reconstruire. Je ne le laisserai pas m'abattre. Il a gagné, certes, mais je ne suis pas mort.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Izaya. Je reste près de lui parce que j'ai besoin de lui. Tant pis s'il ne me rend pas mon affection. Sa présence suffit à mon bonheur.

\- Je vois... Donc, tu ne viens pas ?

\- Non. Et toi non plus, tu ne devrais pas partir. C'est juste une fuite en avant. »

J'hausse les épaules. Je me moque de son avis. Je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle ne veut pas partir avec moi ? J'avoue que c'est dommage mais qu'importe, je peux tout à fait me passer d'elle. Je peux me passer de tout le monde.

Je lui demande alors de l'aide pour emballer mes affaires, mais elle m'envoie clairement balader avant de prendre la porte. Que de mauvaise humeur, elle devrait essayer de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Je ricane méchamment. Elle, elle va rester vieille fille très longtemps. Et bien, je suis plutôt content qu'elle soit partie, je n'ai pas besoin de son pessimisme. De toute façon, elle n'a jamais su me comprendre. J'ai besoin de m'évader, de m'amuser et surement pas de rester enfermer dans un endroit qui ne m'intéresse plus.

Je n'emporte que très peu de souvenir avec moi. Seul mon échiquier et ses différents pions me rappelleront la vie que j'ai menée ici. C'est très bien comme ça...

Les jours suivants restent dans le même ordre d'idée. Je m'occupe des derniers préparatifs. J'ai appelé des déménageurs, je ne veux m'occuper de rien. Qu'ils prennent donc mes caisses. Les seules choses que j'ai à cacher sont dans mon cerveau. Tout est bien organisé. Je m'apprête donc à passer ma dernière soirée à Tokyo. Il ne me reste plus que deux choses à faire : appeler Shinra et... et aller le voir une toute dernière fois. J'ai besoin... je sais que c'est parfaitement ridicule mais je veux juste m'assurer d'une chose, pour n'avoir aucun regret... J'ai repoussé ce moment le plus longtemps possible mais je ne peux plus reculer à présent...

Je marche lentement dans la rue, profitant de chaque instant. Je me sens déjà un peu nostalgique et, en même temps, j'ai hâte de partir. Ce mélange de sentiment est étrange mais pas déplaisant. J'imprime chaque détail dans ma tête. Peut-être qu'un jour, je reviendrai ici. Quand j'aurai repris le contrôle de moi-même, quand j'aurai passer le cap, quand je ne craindrai plus de voir les enfants que Shizuo aura eu, entre temps, avec Vorona...

Ikebukuro restera toujours un quartier cher à mon coeur mais j'en peux plus aujourd'hui, comme un enfant qui aurait mangé trop de bonbons et qui en serait dégouté rien qu'en y pensant.

J'arrive enfin à destination. Je regarde alors ma montre. À cette heure-ci, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Je m'adosse contre le mur devant son appartement et j'attends patiemment. Mon coeur bat vite, je n'arrive pas à le contrôler. Je me sens mal, je suis ridicule, je suis pitoyable. Me mettre dans un état pareil juste pour lui... Je ne pensais pas... Je savais que j'aurais du mal à me tenir ici, mais je pensais pas que l'angoisse s'emparerait autant de moi. Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Pour être honnête avec moi-même, j'aimerais partir à toute vitesse mais je me retiens. Je sais que je dois le faire, je dois parler à Shizuo une dernière fois, juste pour être sûr...

Les minutes passent, l'attente devient insupportable. Tout d'un coup, je me dis qu'il se ramènera peut-être accompagné de Vorona. Je n'y avais pas pensé une seule seconde... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si c'est le cas ? Heureusement, au bout d'un moment, je le vois enfin arriver au bout de la rue, seul. Je me redresse alors et soupire longuement, pour essayer de reprendre totalement le contrôle. Je m'efforce d'afficher un large sourire alors que Shizuo n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Lorsqu'il me voit, il se fige et ses lèvres se déforment en une moue de dégoût. Ses yeux me fusillent du regard mais il ne se met pas en colère, il ne me crie pas dessus et ne me jette aucun objet à la figure. Il se contente de grogner et s'approche, de mauvaise grâce. Il tente de passer à côté de moi et de m'ignorer mais cette fois-ci, je ne compte pas le laisser faire.

« Shizu-chan, ne t'enfuis pas comme ça. »

Je ricane longuement, masquant sans difficulté mes véritables émotions. Shizuo se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Je vois qu'il fait de son mieux pour retenir sa colère.

« Viens pas me faire chier, Izaya.

\- Attends... J'ai juste une question à te poser. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

\- C'est une minute de trop, grogne Shizuo. J'ai rien à te dire !

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu as à me supporter. Tu peux bien me faire ce plaisir, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

\- ... J'ai décidé de partir. C'est ma dernière journée à Tokyo. »

Shizuo fronce encore plus ses sourcils et me regarde comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Je déteste ça mais je garde mon sourire, il ne doit pas savoir qu'il arrive à me déstabiliser. Il ne doit rien savoir du tout.

« Je ne te crois pas, déclare-t-il alors. C'est encore un de tes foutus pièges !

\- Pas cette fois, non. Et je ne pense pas revenir, j'ai fait le tour de cette ville, elle ne m'amuse plus du tout.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ?!

\- Avant d'y aller, il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser. Allez, Shizu-chan, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. On peut avoir une vraie conversation pour cette occasion, non ? »

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore alors que Shizuo semble sceptique. Etrangement, tout cela m'amuse. Je joue avec ses pieds, je le sens bouillir de plus en plus. J'aime le voir comme ça, j'aime sentir le pouvoir que j'ai sur lui.

« Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Sa voix est rude mais, au moins, il me laisse lui parler. C'est déjà mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je m'approche alors et demande, d'une voix un peu nasillarde :

« Est-ce que tu me détestes vraiment ?

\- ... T'es venu jusqu'ici pour poser une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

\- Réponds, c'est tout.

\- Je te hais plus que tout ! »

Son visage est fermé, ses yeux m'envoient des éclairs. Il est sincère. Bien-sûr, je le savais, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre une dernière fois. Mon sourire se fane légèrement. J'aurais quand même espéré qu'après un an sans conflit, son avis serait un peu plus nuancé, mais visiblement sa haine n'a pas diminué. Elle a pris une autre forme, c'est tout. Je me sens un peu rassuré. Quoiqu'il arrive, je garderai toujours une place importante dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

« Evidemment, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de la part d'un protozoaire dans ton genre...

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ?

\- ... Tu es heureux avec Vorona ?

\- Putain c'est quoi ton problème ?! s'énerve directement Shizuo.

\- C'est une simple question, pas la peine de réagir comme ça. »

Je fais semblant de m'amuser de cette situation, mais c'est de plus en plus dur de garder mon masque. Tous ces mois de souffrance m'ont fragilisé. Être face à lui est bien plus dur que ce que je n'aurais cru. Je dois me retenir. J'aimerais tellement lui planter mon couteau en plein ventre. Ou m'approcher encore plus de lui et sentir son étreinte autour de moi. Ces deux envies me tiraillent, me donnent la nausée. Je voudrais pouvoir laisser tomber le masque mais je ne peux pas. Montrer mon état émotionnel à la brute serait bien trop dangereux. Non, il ne faut pas que je craque devant lui. S'il me voyait faible... il en profiterait peut-être pour me briser définitivement ou pire... il aurait pitié de moi. Ça, je ne pourrais jamais le supporter.

« Allez, réponds Shizu-chan.

\- Tu me fais chier ! Oui, je suis heureux avec elle. C'est une bonne personne, je peux lui faire confiance. Elle me rend meilleur. T'es content ?!

\- Oui... C'est fascinant de voir un monstre tomber amoureux.

\- La ferme ! »

Je rigole longuement. J'adore le voir s'énerver, ça va me manquer, mais je ne peux plus rester ici, je sens que je n'arrive plus à faire semblant. Tout se fissure, c'est une sensation horrible. Il a donné sa réponse sans hésitation. Ce n'est pas agréable à entendre mais, au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Il a trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait, je n'ai donc vraiment plus ma place ici. Je peux partir sans regret. Il me hait et il l'aime. Que pourrais-je espérer d'autre ? Mais je déteste cette blessure qui ronge mon coeur. Oui, tu es bien un monstre, Shizuo, pour avoir réussi à me mettre dans cet état pitoyable.

« Merci pour tes réponses. Et bien, il est temps qu'on se quitte. Adieu Shizu-chan, on s'est quand même bien marré ensemble. »

Shizuo me regarde longuement. Je n'arrive pas à lire en lui, ça me frustre. A quoi peut-il bien penser ?

« T'es bizarre aujourd'hui, puce. »

Sa phrase me transperce littéralement. Mon coeur bat de plus en plus fort. Je déteste ça, sa voix me parait bien trop douce. Non, il ne m'aura pas comme ça. J'hausse alors les épaules, préférant ne pas lui répondre. Le silence s'installe et devient rapidement dérangeant. Shizuo est trop calme. Je ne supporte plus son regard, je me sens exposé, alors je décide de ne pas m'attarder. J'ai assez donné. Je ne compte plus tomber aussi bas. Je lui fais un vague signe de la main puis je m'en vais. Il ne me retient pas, je ne me retourne pas. L'ambiance me parait encore lourde. Ce n'est que lorsque je tourne dans la première rue sur la droite que je me relâche enfin. Ça y est, j'ai réussi... Je lui ai dit en revoir sans me fracasser. C'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait... C'est étrange mais je sais que c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne peux plus vivre ça. Mais une chose est sûre : plus jamais je ne me laisserai avoir par ce sentiment dégoutant qu'est l'amour. Je compte bien fermer mon coeur pour toujours, je ne laisserai plus personne réussir à m'atteindre.

De retour chez moi, je me sens étrangement mal. C'est comme si cette entrevue avec Shizuo m'avait retiré toute mon énergie. Je ne peux plus me laisser dévorer par lui... Il a déjà presque tout pris de moi... Je décide alors de ne plus penser à lui et de m'acquitter de ma dernière tâche. Je décroche mon téléphone et compose rapidement le numéro de Shinra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Izaya ? dit-il après quelques sonneries.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Shinra. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça allait très bien avant que tu ne m'interrompes.

\- Ah ah, ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas long. Je voulais juste te dire que je partais demain. J'ai accepté une offre d'emploi à Kyoto.

\- ... Je vois. Tu fuis comme toujours.

\- C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Vraiment ? Tu penses sincèrement que tu vas aller mieux en partant aussi loin ?

\- Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas, soupire-t-il. Bien-sûr que tu iras mieux, durant un temps. Et j'imagine que ça a déjà commencé. De nouveaux objectifs, forcément ça ne peut que te remotiver. Mais tu crois vraiment que ça va durer ?

\- Oui. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- C'est faux, ce ne sera que passager. Tu finiras par redescendre. »

Malgré ses paroles, sa voix reste dénudée de toutes émotions. Il m'agace. Qu'il garde son avis pour lui, ce n'est pas comme s'il était réellement inquiet pour moi de toute façon. Il aime jouer les médecins, voilà tout.

« Je sais mieux que toi ce qu'il me faut, Shinra.

\- Si tu le dis... Quand pars-tu ?

\- Je prends le train de onze heures demain.

\- D'accord, acquiesce-t-il. Je viendrai te dire au revoir à la gare.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr ! C'est normal de dire au revoir à un ami ! »

Sa voix monte légèrement dans les aigus alors que je fronce les sourcils. Il veut vraiment me faire croire qu'il viendra ? Il ne s'est jamais soucié de quelqu'un d'autre à part de sa Celty, ce serait très étonnant qu'il se ramène... Enfin, je n'ai pas envie d'insister de toute manière.

« D'accord, on se voit là-bas alors.

\- Parfait ! Allez, je te laisse ! Salut ! »

Il raccroche sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Je rigole doucement. Là, je le reconnais déjà plus... Mais il se trompe. C'est une simple opportunité qui s'est offerte à moi, ce n'est pas une fuite...

Je monte dans ma chambre avec lenteur et retire mes vêtements. Je n'ai pas envie de manger ce soir. Je veux juste dormir... dormir et oublier... Mes doigts passent furtivement sur mon bras droit. La blessure est toujours visible. Peut-être que j'aurais dû y aller plus profondément. Au moins, tout serait fini. Est-ce que la mort est vraiment plus facile que la vie ? Est-ce que ça en vaut le coup ? Tant que je n'ai pas de réponse à ces questions, je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas franchir la ligne...

Je soupire légèrement et me glisse sous les draps. Je ferme les yeux. Mon corps me semble incroyablement lourd. Et, enfin, je me sens partir...

 _« T'es bizarre aujourd'hui, puce. »_

 _Sa voix est douce, presqu'enivrante. Je le regarde, n'arrivant plus à contenir mes émotions._

 _« Ne fais pas comme si tu te souciais de moi..._

 _\- Bien-sûr que je me soucie de toi, Izaya. »_

 _Il s'approche de moi. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, je tremble un peu. Je suis ridicule, il va se moquer de moi..._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

 _\- Rien... »_

 _Il lève sa main et caresse ma joue avec une douceur incroyable. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mes yeux croisent alors les siens. Je suis sans masque, il doit lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'ai peur, peur qu'il me fasse du mal. Je peux supporter la douleur physique mais pas le reste. Je ne m'en relèverai jamais s'il me brisait le coeur._

 _Il s'approche encore et, avec une lenteur délibérée, il se penche sur moi. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. C'est... je ne peux pas le décrire mais il m'en faut plus..._

Le réveil sonne. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, soupirant. Mais qu'est-ce qui me passe par la tête pour faire des rêves aussi répugnants ? De mauvaise humeur, je me lève et vais m'apprêter. C'est aujourd'hui que je pars. Plus que quelques heures et je serai enfin débarrassé de tous mes maux.

Je m'affaire aux dernières tâches, essayant de ne plus penser à rien... Une fois les déménageurs partis, je ne peux m'empêcher de passer dans chaque pièce, désormais vide. Est-ce que ça va me manquer ? Je ne pense pas... Je n'ai jamais été attaché à cet appartement. C'était juste un lieu pour travailler. Je n'ai jamais eu de réel chez-moi. Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne tiens pas à m'attarder ici. J'enfile alors ma veste puis mes chaussures avant de refermer la porte pour la dernière fois. J'appelle ensuite un taxi qui m'emmène jusqu'à la gare.

Le trajet est court. Parfait, je ne tiens pas à réfléchir à ce que je fais. Je ne veux pas me mettre à douter. J'arrive alors sur le quai et m'assieds sur un banc. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre...

Dix heures cinquante-cinq et toujours aucune trace de Shinra. Je soupire. J'étais sûr qu'il ne viendrait pas. Je regarde mon téléphone, même pas un message de sa part. Shinra... tu abuses, tu sais ça ?

Il est presque onze heures à présent et je ne peux plus me permettre d'attendre. Tant pis pour lui. Je me lève donc et m'apprête à entrer dans le train lorsqu'une voix rugueuse s'écrie derrière moi :

« I-za-ya ! »

Surpris, je me tourne pour faire face à un Shizuo furieux qui s'avance vers moi. Plus qu'étonné de le voir là, je fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Me frapper une dernière fois ? Je ricane, ce serait amusant...

« Enfoiré, tu pars vraiment alors ?! me dit-il lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur.

\- Je te l'ai dit hier, Shizu-chan. Ton pauvre cerveau ne l'avait pas compris ?

\- La ferme !

\- Ah ah ah, toujours aussi éloquent. Mais je peux savoir comment tu savais que tu me trouverais là ?

\- Shinra m'a appelé hier soir. »

Shinra ? Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a demandé l'heure de mon départ... De quel droit a-t-il fait ça ? Tss, je n'avais pas prévu de faire à nouveau face à Shizuo...

« Je vois mais je ne veux pas te parler, Shizu-chan, mon train va partir.

\- Tu prendras le suivant, c'est important !

\- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre.

\- Je t'ai écouté hier alors tu me dois bien ça ! »

Je soupire légèrement. J'ai plus que tout envie de partir mais je suis en même temps très curieux de voir ce qu'il a à me dire. Il n'a jamais cherché à me parler avant ça et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me tuer, mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

J'entends alors le train partir derrière moi. Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, je dois attendre le prochain. Je soupire pour la forme, de toute façon j'avais déjà décidé de l'écouter mais Shizuo n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je fais mine d'être agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Moi aussi, j'ai une question à te poser avant ton départ, avoue-t-il. Et pour une putain de fois dans ta vie, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi !

\- ... Dis-moi...

\- Si je t'avais donné une autre réponse hier, est-ce que tu serais resté ? »

... Quoi ? Mon coeur s'arrête de battre l'espace d'une seconde. C'est une blague ? Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, mes pensées n'arrivent pas à s'organiser dans ma tête... J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rester silencieux, je dois me ressaisir alors je lance la première chose qui me passe par l'esprit.

« Tu... tu débloques ou quoi ? Je suis bien content de ne plus jamais te voir, sale monstre.

\- Je t'ai demandé d'être honnête ! grogne-t-il. »

Je le regarde longuement, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux. Je ne peux alors pas m'empêcher de rigoler. Le fou rire me gagne de plus en plus. Je n'en reviens pas... Jusqu'au bout, j'aurai été incapable de prédire tes actions, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, puisque c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, je veux bien te faire ce cadeau.

« Tu veux que je sois sincère ? D'accord, je veux bien t'accorder ça. Oui, je pense que je serais resté. »

Ma franchise me surprend moi-même mais l'envie de voir sa réaction est bien plus forte que ma peur. J'ai tellement besoin de savoir ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent réellement que je peux bien m'autoriser ce petit écart. Et je ne suis pas déçu. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement, le faisant ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. Je ricane alors de plus belle. Il a l'air tellement ridicule comme ça. Mais il finit par se ressaisir. Son visage reprend alors une expression plus proche de l'agacement qu'autre chose.

« Je vois, dit-il enfin au bout de quelques secondes. Je comprends mieux l'insistance de Shinra.

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Sa phrase me calme direct. Qu'est-ce que Shinra est encore allé lui raconter ?

« Il m'a dit que si tu partais, c'était à cause de Vorona et moi.

\- ... Non... c'est faux... J'ai juste reçu une offre de boulot, c'est tout. »

Ma gorge devient sèche. Je souris pour garder l'illusion que je contrôle tout mais c'est de plus en plus dur. Je sens la situation me glisser lentement entre les doigts. Merde, Shinra, comment as-tu osé faire ça ? J'avais confiance en toi... Tu n'avais pas le droit de me trahir comme ça.

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi j'ai été aussi peu surpris ? »

Non... Tout mais pas ça. Il ne peut pas savoir ! C'est impossible... Je le vois alors soupirer et passer nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je m'en doutais, reprend-il d'une voix étrangement posée. Tu m'as toujours pris de haut mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu ne le crois. J'ai senti ton obsession pour moi, j'ai remarqué tes regards et puis, il y a eu la scène au bar mais je refusais d'y croire, c'était juste insensé ! Sauf qu'après ma conversation avec Shinra, j'ai été obligé d'ouvrir les yeux. Merde, Izaya, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?! »

Mon regard vacille, je ne contrôle plus rien. Mon sourire a complètement disparu. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me sens acculé, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il ne peut pas le savoir. J'ai tout fait pour le cacher, c'est impossible qu'il l'ait deviné... Non... Non ! Je refuse ça !

« ... Parce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Tu me hais. »

Je lui crache cette phrase au visage. Je suis en colère contre Shinra, contre Shizuo, mais surtout contre moi-même. J'aurais dû monter dans le train et ne pas me laisser enfermer dans cette conversation !

« Je ne veux pas haïr quelqu'un qui m'aime mais... je ne peux pas non plus t'aimer en retour. »

A cette phrase, je sens mon estomac faire une chute vertigineuse dans mon ventre. Non... Pourquoi l'as-tu dit à haute voix et de façon aussi directe ? Je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre ! Je sens que je perds totalement le contrôle et c'est insupportable. Une sensation désagréable de brûlure se répandre dans tout mon corps. Je ne peux pas... je refuse de craquer devant toi.

« Et tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça ? Stupide Shizu-chan ! »

Ma voix est acerbe. Me cacher derrière la méchanceté et les moqueries est un art que je maitrise à la perfection. Tu ne m'auras pas.

« Tu as vraiment cru que je pourrais t'aimer ? Mais tu n'es qu'un monstre, tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Je vaux bien mieux que toi. Et même si j'avais des sentiments pour toi, ce qui n'est pas le cas, tu ne devrais pas cesser de me haïr aussi facilement. Tu es bien trop sensible, auras-tu déjà oublié tous les sales coups que je t'ai faits ? Enfin, vu ton cerveau de protozoaire, ça ne m'étonnerait pas tellement. »

Je me moque clairement de lui. C'est ma façon de reprendre le contrôle sur la situation. Je veux le blesser, je veux qu'il s'en aille. Mais, surtout, je refuse qu'il voit à quel point son rejet me fait du mal.

« Sale enfoiré ! »

Je souris fortement alors que je le vois serrer le poing et frapper violemment le mur, le faisant s'effriter. C'est ça, énerve-toi ! Regarde-moi comme si je n'étais qu'un sale insecte !

« Ah ah ah, fais gaffe Shizu-chan. Causer des dégâts dans la gare, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Tu vas encore te couvrir de dettes.

\- Ferme-là ! »

Oui, c'est bien, cries-moi dessus, que je puisse enfin te revoir comme avant. Tu n'es pas un homme pacifiste, cette Vorona te rend bien trop faible. Allez, redeviens le monstre que tu étais pour moi. Juste cette fois... Tue-moi, détruis-moi, qu'on en finisse ! Tu es responsable de mon état, prends tes responsabilités !

Malheureusement, tu fais tout le contraire. Soupirant fortement, tu finis par te calmer peu à peu.

« ... Je crois que j'arriverai jamais à te comprendre, me lance-t-il alors qu'il essaye péniblement de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. »

Tu n'es pas le seul... A vrai dire, moi non plus, je ne me comprends pas... Mais il faut que ça s'arrête, j'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir.

« ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'attaques pas ? Allez, Shizu-chan, c'est ta dernière chance de me faire du mal !

\- ... Je ne peux pas. Pas comme ça. J'ai jamais voulu tout ça moi ! T'es une sale vermine mais j'aurais préféré que tu partes de toi-même, plutôt que de devoir te chasser sans cesse !

\- Et bien, réjouis-toi, le moment est venu. Dans quelques minutes, je serai définitivement parti de ta vie. Alors, tu devrais être content.

\- Non ! »

Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ?

« Tu pars au moment où j'apprends la vérité, c'est lâche. »

Je tique. Il ne veut vraiment pas me croire quand je lui dis que je ne l'aime pas. Ce n'est pas possible... Bon, tant pis, je change de stratégie.

« Oh, tu aurais préféré que je te regarde batifoler avec Vorona ? Ça te plairait de me faire souffrir avec ton bonheur, hein ?

\- Pas du tout, siffle-t-il. Je ne suis pas aussi perfide que toi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

Je commence à m'énerver. Ce n'est pas bon signe mais je n'arrive plus à faire bonne figure. Je le hais ! Je veux le tuer, planter ma lame dans son ventre ! Je veux qu'il hurle, je veux le voir se tordre de douleur !

« J'aimerais que t'assumes et que tu me dises pourquoi t'as fait de ma vie un enfer alors que tu as des sentiments pour moi !

\- Sauf que je n'en ai pas.

\- ... Je vois, tu ne veux toujours pas avouer... »

Je reste silencieux alors qu'il fait une drôle de grimace. Je ne sais pas s'il est énervé ou juste déçu. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Les battements de mon coeur bourdonnent dans ma tête. Tout devient flou autour de moi. J'ai l'impression de tomber, de sombrer...

« On ne pourra jamais se réconcilier, hein ? murmure-t-il enfin.

\- ... Comme si c'était possible de toute façon.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir essayer.

\- Pas moi. Je préfère que tu continues à me haïr. »

A défaut de ton amour, donne-moi ta haine. Laisse-moi au moins ça... Laisse-moi avoir une place importante pour toi. Jamais je ne pourrais supporter ton indifférence.

Shizuo me regarde alors longuement, essayant de me sonder. Je déteste ça mais je ne baisse pas les yeux.

« D'accord, finit-il par dire. Je peux te haïr toute ma vie. Vu ce que tu m'as fait, ce ne sera pas compliqué.

\- Parfait. »

Merci... Peut-être qu'en fin de compte tu arrives à me comprendre... mais je donnerais cher pour pouvoir être dans ta tête en cet instant précis. Le silence s'installe. Cependant, pour une fois, il n'est pas désagréable. Shizuo est si calme face à moi... Cette constatation me fait tordre l'estomac. On aurait pu... si on avait fait un effort, on aurait pu s'entendre. Pourquoi aie-je attendu aussi longtemps ?

Je me sens si mal, je suis sûr qu'il doit le voir, ce qui me rend malade ! Regarde dans quel état tu m'as mis, Shizu-chan. Tu dois être satisfait... Non... Non, ce n'est pas ton genre. La vérité, c'est qu'entre nous deux, c'est bien moi le monstre. Si la situation avait été inversée, je t'aurais tourmenté, je t'aurais peut-être même fait croire que je t'aimais aussi juste pour mieux te détruire. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ça ? Pourquoi es-tu mieux que moi ? Tu es parvenu à changer alors que moi, je ne trouve que la fuite pour me préserver. J'aimerais... Si tu savais à quel point je suis jaloux de toi !

Je sens mes lèvres trembler légèrement. Je serre les poings. Non, je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Pas encore, pas quand il est toujours face à moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train suivant arrive. Sans un mot et le plus dignement possible, je me détourne alors de lui et avance vers le wagon le plus proche.

« Eh puce ! »

Je me tourne pour le regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veux encore ? Qu'il me laisse partir...

« Prends soin de toi. »

Ces mots me surprennent. Décidément, jusqu'au bout, tu resteras imprévisible pour moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

« Toi aussi, Shizu-chan. »

Je monte alors dans le train et je m'assieds à un endroit où il ne peut me voir. Voilà, c'est fini pour de bon... Mon coeur bat encore rapidement... Je mets ma tête dans mes mains, essayant de me calmer. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer le comportement de Shizuo. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait au juste en venant me voir ? Ses mots n'avaient aucun sens. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ce pas vers moi alors qu'il me hait tant ? A moins que... que lui aussi ait des regrets. Notre relation est un pur gâchis. Si je n'avais pas été aussi lâche, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes, peut-être qu'il m'aurait donné ce sourire que j'attendais tant et peut-être que je ne me sentirais pas aussi seul... Mais je l'ai été, j'ai tout fichu par terre. Par orgueil, par peur, j'ai préféré le détester plutôt que de m'exposer. Si c'était à refaire... Je laisse échapper un rire sans joie, non si c'était à refaire, je sais que j'aurais fait exactement la même chose. Jamais je n'aurais pu me laisser aller et me mettre en position de faiblesse face à lui. J'aurais fait les mêmes erreurs, parce que je suis comme ça... Rien ne garantissait qu'il m'aurait rendu mes sentiments, alors je serais resté le même. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de regretter...

Je ferme les yeux et je sens alors quelque chose d'humide couler le long de mes joues... des larmes... Il a réussi à me faire pleurer... Sale monstre de Shizu-chan... Tu es vraiment ma pire faiblesse... Si tu savais à quel point je te hais pour ça... Je me sens de nouveau dans le creux de la vague. Une nouvelle crise se prépare... Je soupire, Shinra avait raison. Mon mal est sans doute trop profond pour pouvoir se résoudre avec une simple fuite...

Après quelques secousses, le train se met en marche et m'emmène loin de lui, définitivement...

* * *

Fin... Merci à ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'au bout. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Comme c'est le dernier chapitre, si jamais il y a des reviews anonymes, j'y répondrai sur mon profil. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas! A bientôt, peut-être, sur une autre fiction...


End file.
